The Right Kind of Wrong
by love0potion0gone0wrong
Summary: Draco walks out on his own wedding and is followed by a curious Harry, will this lead to something more or end in TRAGEDY! WARNINGS: LEMON, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE...RAPE SCENE, NUDE DUELING AND BROKEN BONES...ALSO TWISTS GALORE!
1. Preface

"We're going," Harry stated flatly. Earning a heated look from Ron and an inquisitive smile by Hermione.

"Then I'm staying the fuck at home," Ron whined, crossing his arms while his eyebrows knitted together in an angry fashion.

Hermione came and sat on Ron's lap and softly ran the back of her hand down his jaw, "I'll let you have a late night out with the boys if you go with us," she batted her lashes, "Please, I won't care what time you come home or how pissed you are?" Ron flushed from ear to ear at Hermione's touch. Harry sniggered at the sight.

"Mm k,"was his weak response. Hermione turned to Harry with a smug grin. "I still don't want to go, bollocks on the whole bloody thing!" Ron started regaining his settings Hermione smacked him in the arm, "but I'll go for you...I guess."

"Oh come on. The whole of our year from school has been invited, mates we haven't _seen_ in _years_..."

"People we don't want to _see_," Ron interrupted shooting a glance to Harry. Hermione smacked her lips in annoyance and stalked to the kitchen of Harry's apartment as Ron opened and closed his mouth with fish like elegance.

"I know what you're thinking but _I do_ want to see him," Harry said pointedly at Ron earning a face in response, "We don't know how he might have changed, its been five years since..."

"Since he made our lives a living hell. The nerve of that bugger, he had the gall to send an invite to Hermione after what he called her all those years, it makes me want to wretch," Ron huffed as he pulled another face.

"We've all _changed_ Ron. You're Secretary to the Minister of Magic, Hermione's your wife and charms instructor for Hogwarts. I'm the proprietor of my own shop, and, and we've just...changed," Harry said crossly. "I want to see what kind of man he's become nothing more. I don't want to walk down memory lane and revisit old wounds; I want to observe, is that so bad?"

"I guess not," Ron said form the corner of his mouth, "Who's he marrying anyway, some warty hag I hope."

"I don't..."

"Her name's Claire, top of her class at Beaux Batons, lovely French girl," came Hermione's voice from outvof the kitchen, "He's yet to meet her, they were betrothed at birth, pure-blood traditions and all, their wedding is essentially their first date, theor courtship the whole lot of it."

Harry gaped at the thought of marrying someone you never even met and may possibly not even fancy, he shuddered.

Ron pulled Hermione down to his lap, putting both his hands around her waist, "You still know everything don't you love?"

"Yes, when I go out I socialise, I don't just get pissed and pass out on the ride home," Hermione said defensively and Harry laughed at his best friends. "I also don't tear of my shirts and dance on tables, bars, the stage in the middle of a concert or..."

"OK, I get it I'm not innocent either," Harry cut in defensively, throwing up his arms to exaggerate his point. Hermione straightened and looked at him and Ron both, pleased with herself.

Harry pulled himself up from his lounge chair, "So it's settled; this Saturday we will be attending the wedding of Draco and Claire."

Ron groaned as he covered his face and fell over on the coach in defeat, as Hermione clapped her hands in excitement.


	2. Rash Decisions

Harry was standing in front of his bedroom mirror finishing with the tie of his dress robes when a knock came form the door. _Ron and Hermione_ he thought as he placed the leather thong from his hand on the dresser and moved through his flat down the stairs and to the front door.

"Don't you look dashing?" came Hermione's voice as Harry opened the door to let his friends in; he blushed.

"You as well," Harry replied as he took in Ron and Hermione's matching dress attire. Ron was in black and navy dress robes, Hermione in a navy ankle length gown that was cut in a low "V" neck line. Hermione had her hair in a tight French twist and had obviously slicked Ron's usually free flowing red locks back behind his ears.

"Aww, Mione," Ron whined as he took in Harry, "He didn't grease his hair back like some snobby twit." Harry pulled a face at Ron's words, Ron knew how unmanageable Potter hair was. He'd been trying all morning to decide what to do with it but it was helpless; so he had decided to pull it back in a low ponytail; just as they knocked. Harry simply let the thought go as he hugged his friends and let them in.

"You're not ready!" Hermione cried when she say Harry's stockinged feet from beneath his robes. She growled and turned a fearsome shade of pink.

Harry threw up his hands as Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance, "One of the staff called out today and I had to go in until I could get Victor there."

Ron huffed at the mention of Victor Krum, he hadn't gotten along with him since the tri-wizard tournament in their fourth year at Hogwarts when he beat out Ron for asking Hermione to the Yule Ball. Victor now worked with Harry at Quality Quidditch Supplies, which now belonged to Harry.

There store itself had doubled in size and profits since the new ownership, yet staffing was continuously a problem. After Victor had decided to end his Quidditch career Harry had asked him to come and work at his shop. Thankfully they had kept in good contact all those years and Victor enthusiastically agreed to take Harry up on his offer and now worked as manager. Another old friend of Harry's, Oliver Wood had heard of the shops success and asked Harry to sponsor his team (Ireland), leading to even more success and steady business.

"The shops been busy out the arse, and the staff seems to think they need more off-time," Harry sighed leaning on the arm of his black, leather couch.

Hermione and Ron just looked at him knowingly, they knew how much Harry loved his shop, but sometimes he did have a hard time understanding that some people had more on their minds than broomsticks and quidditch.

"It's OK," Hermione apologized, "I'm not mad but you better be getting a move on or well all be late." Ron smiled at this statement.

"Take all the time you need mate," Ron called as Harry retreated to his bedroom, earning him an elbow in the ribs and a stern face from Hermione.

*****

After finally managing to claim all of Harry's hair in a smooth ponytail the trio apparated to Malfoy manor. Hermione and Harry both appeared with a loud crack simultaneously.

"Where's Ron?" cried Hermione. "If he fucking bails on u--"

With a loud crack and a sheepish grin Ron appeared a few feet to the right of Harry. "Sorry, I almost forgot my ear back there." Harry snorted.

"I'm serious," Ron sulked, Hermione came over and locked her arms around him tenderly.

"It's OK we believe you," Hermione said soothingly before crushing Ron in a rib splitting death vice, "But if you even think about trying to pull another stunt today I will charm off your bullocks! And don't even try to tell me you didn't intend to scare the shit out of us both with that little trick."

Ron simply coughed and straightened himself up, "Are we going to do this or not?" Harry looked at the drive they had apparated to; from the spot where they stood Malfoy Manor appeared as an imposing bone-white fortress.

They made their way up the long drive towards the manor, as more guests arrived to the wedding. When they came to the door (well doors, each thirteen feet tall) they were met with a polite looking house elf.

"Mistress tells Rosie...lead the witches and wizzies out back....show them where the loo is," she smiled at the trio as they politely listened, "follow me you lot...Rosie show you where to go," the trio followed the babbling elf through the manor trying hard to be polite and not stare at anything, but...Ron lost that battle.

Finally they reached the back of the manor where the wedding was set up; after they managed to pull Ron away from a looming cabinent filled with strange metal instruments.

The scheme had obviously been purple and silver, because everything was _purple_ and _silver. _The chairs lining both sides of the isle where draped in purple with large, oversized, silver bows. The carpet rolled down the aisle was silver; the cake was purple with a silver paisley design on it; the altar was draped in purple silk with silver sparking lights wrapped about everything. The only thing about the wedding so far that didn't match was the officiate form the ministry, dressed in a deep red robe sitting by the altar, book in one hand, wand in the other.

It looked that Draco's guests were seated to the right of the aisle Claire's to the left. A proud looking wizard, dressed in dapper purple robes and sporting a thin moustache was a the front of the left side. He must be Claire's father, the grin that spread form ear to ear reminded Harry of the cat that swallowed the canary. Harry didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable looking at the wizard sitting smugly.

Abruptly a regal looking blonde glided in, dressed in a silver evening gown, and moved to the Officiate. She looked peaky, and continuously glanced over to Claire's father. _Narcissa_ Harry thought _what's wrong with..._

"ompf!" suddenly Harry was locked in a strong hug from behind and lost his thoughts.

"Harry, mate, s'good to see ya!" came a familiar voice.

"Seamus!" Harry turned in his school mate's arms to give him a proper hug.

"S'been a while, you bugger, 'eard all about your new shop an' Krum workin' there too!" Seamus belted out excitedly. Harry simply smiled at his old school mate, glad he had yet to mention his defeat of Voldemort.

"Yeah, it's been the dog's bollocks for a bit now, especially since we started to support Wood and the Irish," Harry beamed proudly. He'd never had much to be proud of in his life but his shop was like his child.

Seamus shakily raised a tumbler, "To th' Irish!"

Harry gave Seamus a slap on the shoulder and moved on to greet some of his old mates, as Seamus downed the entire contenets of his glass. Seamus let out another yelp as he caught Ron in a drunken hug.

*

The officiate set off a blast of red sparks from his wand, indicating that the ceremony was moments away. Harry took his seat next to Ron and Hermione by the aisle and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Harry couldn't be sure but it seemed that Claire had almost nothing but family as her guests, for they all seemed to look identical in appearance. Also each of her members seemed to be grotesquely rigid and serious. By contrast Draco's guests seemed to be no family at all save for Narcissa, his guests looked varied and a bit pissed in the face, earning looks of ridicule from the 'Claires' as their drunken giggles carried up and down the aisle.

From the right, behind the altar, stepped a slender, pale, angelic male..._shit is that Draco? _Ron stiffened next to Harry at the sight of Draco and gripped the bottom of his seat, turning his knuckles white. Hermione seemed to have no immediate reaction, but watched with rapt attention. Harry looked at the boy...man before him as if he were a diamond, faceted and rare.

Draco was thin as ever dressed in sleek black robes, with no hint of silver, purple or cheer; he looked out of place. Like his mum had been, he looked peaky and tired, his eyes appeared puffy and bloodshot as if he'd been crying. His chin length, blond fringe hung across his face obscuring it from most of the crowd; hiding. His proud stance was absent and he slouched as he approached the altar and stood waiting; miserably. His eyes never once left his feet.

Trumpets blared, beginning the wedding march from A Midsummer Nights Dream, as the guests stood. Everyone turned to watch Claire with her father in tow descend the aisle. Harry only glanced quickly before returning to watch Draco's face. Claire wore a solid purple gown made of many layers of sheer clingy material, with a veil of silver fishnet and heavy dark make-up in, her hand was a bouquet of ivy and purple roses. On her face was a triumphant smile like her father wore earlier, she glared hungrily towards Draco as each step drew him closer to her.

Draco, if possible, became paler. The blue veins at his temples clearly showed as he drew a shaky hand through his hair. He looked as if he were about to be sick, yet stood there waiting, in misery. Harry wasn't sure if he enjoyed seeing Draco like this, no one else even seemed to notice that Draco looked like shit as he stood waiting to be married. He remembered how nervous Ron was at his own wedding yet he smiled the whole time, Draco didn't have a bit of excitement about him, something was off. Draco's body language looked tired and tense: his shoulders were hunched, his spine slacked, fingers twisted together and feet pointed inward.

Everyone seemed to be dazzled by Claire as she walked down the aisle and many of the witches on her side were snapping happily away with magical cameras. So no-one seemed to notice the owl, save Harry. The great brown owl hovered above the procession momentarily while it searched out its target, then with a graceful swoop, dived down and dropped a letter in Narcissa's lap and disappeared back over the manor. Narcissa stood abruptly and earned many a piercing gaze from the 'Claires' for this untimely occurance. Draco turned to watch her with widened eyes as she broke the wax seal and unfolded the letter within.

Claire stopped dead in her tracks two feet from the altar as everyone turned to Narcissa, she let out an ear-piercing scream and fell to a heap at her chair. A thin man with greasy black hair was hovering over her in a second and fanning her face with a vial to her lips, _Snape,_Harry watched as his old potions master tried to revive the fainted witch.

Meanwhile the attendants were starting to get boisterous as tears began to fall down Claires cheeks as she screamed about her ruined wedding. The yard soon became filled with a loud angry buzz, as guests stirred and shouted. No one but Harry seemed to notice as Draco slowly left his place by the altar and bent down by his mother to pick up the letter discarded at her feet. He scanned it carefully, tears fell down his cheeks and then he dropped the paper and ran. Leaving behind a screaming Claire being comforted be her family, Narcissa being aided by snape and his guests trying to figure out what happened.

Harry dashed through the crowd ignoring his friends calling his name as he disappeared the way Draco had gone, his curiosity had overcame and he tried to not let second thoughts creep into his head as he dashed into the manor through an open door. There in a small servant kitchen sat Draco on a stool crying his eyes out, _shit!_

Draco heard someone approach him, and looked up to see who it was, "H-Potter!" Harry caught this almost slip, "What-the-bloody-hell are you looking at?" Harry was almost offened by Draco's rude response. As a guest and and someone who had yet to say a word towards Draco, he saw it as uncalled for, but this was Draso always full of...surprises.

"Not sure," Harry said calmly, "I just...you ran off...and...I...was...curious."

Draco shot up both eyebrows, "Yeah well with me is not the place you wanna be right now, I've just walked out on my wedding and about two hundred of Frances' darkest witches and wizards waiting to get a piece of me."

Harry's eyes widened at this, "You mean Claire, her family they're dark?"

"What other sort of bride do you think would be chosen for me, Potter?" Draco huffed, an annoyed scowl playing across his forehead.

Harry went to reply but stopped mid-thought as a loud roar came from outside, "Où est cette petite blonde baiseur?" Draco's eyes locked on Harry.

"Shit I have to get out of here now!" Draco panicked and began to hyper-ventalate.

"How? If they want to find you they will, especially if they have no fear of the dark arts. They can trace your apparition and floo travel without much trouble anyway," Harry informed Draco with a sour face.

"Thank you so fucking much for pointing out the bleeding obvious you scar-faced prat!" Draco spat back at Harry. "Let me guess you'll no doubt help them sort me out and have a good laugh back home with your little snot nosed pals, 'ey!"

"Will you shut the FUCK UP and LET ME THINK a minute! I'm going to try and helpyou, you stupid fucker."

Draco looked as if Harry had just slapped him, "You're what, Potter? Have you lost your mother-fucking mind?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stormed back to the door, "Fine, I won't stand here and be yelled at. You can sort this mess out on your own or fucking die...i dont give a shit!"

"No. Please!" Draco said in a small whisper barely audible even to himself. Tears fell down his pale cheeks at the thought of being left at the mercy of Claire's family. Harry's eyes fell on Draco, he looked so fragile. _Do I really want to help him...yes...Merlin I AM AN IDIOT!_

Harry suddenly jumped back as the door jolted, "Ouvrez cette porte ! Venez dehors vous petite chienne !" (open this door and come out side you little bitch!) came forcefully from the other side. Harry looked back to Draco as his breath caught in his throat, mid-sob.

"Alohamora," came from the opposite side of the door.

Harry threw out his wand, "Protego Maxima!" The doors although now unlocked were held shut by the strong protection shield. A barrage of angry and unintelligible French came from outside along with spells and jinxes to break the shield.

Harry felt the shield begin to weaken, "We have...I have, to do something and now!"

"What?" asked Draco; he had managed to stop crying and looked much worse for the wear.

"You're not going to like it but..." Harry cut himself off as the shield bubbled in and gave way.

Draco gave him a questioning look but had no other time to react as Harry tackled him to the ground as they disappeared with a loud crack, just as the doors burst in under the weight of the magic against them.

Claire's father stormed into the kitchen and finding it empty shattered the table with a flick of his wand in irritation, "Baiseur! (Fucker!)"


	3. Reputation

_Author's note:_** I apologise to inform my readers that I am having difficulties with my computer and that my next post may take a few weeks to be up. I promise to keeping mulling over ideas and twists while I wont be able to write (Im sending my computer to be cleaned...got a nasty bug). So please stay with me and continue to review, I haven't recieved many, but I have enjoyed the ones so far. I would also like to thank the people who take the time to read my story and also send a huge hug to my Beta Jo who has been awesome this whole process. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, hopefully it will answer questions anyone had as to what the letter Narcissa recieved contained. **

Harry and Draco landed in a pile on the floor of Harry's flat. Harry sat up to clear his head then realised he was straddling Draco, while he lay prostrate. He cleared his throat and offered his hand to Draco once he stood.

"What the Fuck did you do that for?" Draco spat as he slapped away Harry's hand and stood away from the Boy Who Lived.

Harry rolled his eyes at the fuming blonde, "I'm trying to help you. You arrogant prick, But if you're going to make this difficult I'll gladly throw you back to the wolves!"

Draco opened his mouth to comment, then closed it to look thoughtful for a moment. "You could have given me a bloody warning," Draco finally managed as he crossed his arms.

"Sor-ry, I was only trying to decide the best way to get us out of there without a trace before a family of Dark wizards busted down my protego charm! I didn't have the forethought in that moment to say 'Draco mind your arse'" Harry replied raising his chin a bit.

"Yeah, because Merlin knows Harry-bloody-scar-face knows how to apparate without leaving a trail to follow," Draco seethed staring down Harry.

"Nope!"Draco's eyes widened as Harry said this, he honestly thought Harry would know how to do this. Draco sat stupidly with his mouth open.

"But think for a minute," Harry took in Draco's face, "and for Merlin's sake close your mouth." Draco closed his mouth and waited for Harry's epiphany.

"Out of any guest that you invited to your wedding...if you had to pick the least likely person out of those people to help you...who would it be?" Harry waited for Draco to answer.

"You!"

"Exactly! There couldn't have been a more fool-proof execution, with the seconds I was given to come up with a plan," Harry puffed out his chest becoming more confident by the moment.

Draco looked at Harry, disgust written on his face, "So are you planning on telling me why you _did_ help _me_?" He waited impatiently tapping his foot whilst Harry moved from the den to the kitchen.

"Only after you tell me _why_ you ran out on your own _wedding_?" Harry replied flatly.

Draco kept quiet and decided to take in Harry's flat instead. The entire of it seemed to be warm an natural, furnished in wood and swathed in reds, yellows and browns. The furniture was simple and expensive_?_ Draco knew Harry had become a big name due to the success of his shop and Oliver Wood, but if he possessed the money why live in a flat like this. Harry's couch must have cost a fortune on its own, not to mention the kitchen; which was also done up in wood with stainless steel appliances and marble counters.

Harry cleared his throat waiting for an answer. He leaned over a marble topped island between the kitchen and den a cup of tea in his hand. "Want a cup?" Harry held up his own.

Draco politely held up his hand indicating a negative. "If I tell you," Draco looked up to Harry who waited patiently sipping his tea, "it cannot leave these walls."

"Yes, because I'm going to go tell Ron and 'Mione first thing. Be real Draco this is a special circumstance, and I'm helping you, give me a bit of faith."

Draco returned to his prior position of folding his arms across his chest; he let out a breath, his fringe flopping out of his eyes. "My father is dead," he intoned flatly.

Harry choked and tea was forced from his nose as he screamed, "What?"

"He suffered a heart attack whilst in Abandon, the same time my wedding began,"

"He's dead," Harry repeated stupidly, mouth hanging ajar.

"Really most sincerely dead," Draco said with a smirk.

"You're glad of this..."

"Do you really need to ask. That man made my life a living Hell, he groomed me to be an heir. He never had a bit of affection towards me and the feeling is mutual...was mutual...whatever."

Harry leaned heavily into the counter beneath him for it was the only thing to keep him from pitching forward. "He's dead?" Harry asked as his mind raced.

"We've covered this Potter!" Draco responded in annoyance. "My father was a horrid person, whom is DEAD!"

Harry composed himself looking for something to clean up his 'snot-tea' with. "So this is why you left your wedding, to rejoice in the death of your father?"

"No I left because that was never _my wedding," _Draco uncrossed his arms and let his head drop to look at the ceiling, "I never wanted to marry that bint. I'd never even met her for Merlin's sake, not to mention how much of an anal bitch she was."

"Which you would know nothing about," smirked Harry as he put the tea away.

Draco decided to ignore that comment, "Mom had cried all week. Once a betrothal is made only the head of a clan may break it. I was going to be forced into a union with some sodden princess I'd never even met."

"You found a way out," Harry stated aloud.

"No, I was given a way out...by fate," Draco shifted and turned to look at Harry, "But I don't want to talk about this any more, you know now why I ran out, mostly. Its your turn." Draco waited for Harry to explain why he'd followed him.

Harry ran a hand through his hair pulling out the leather thong when he came to it, making his shoulder length hair fall to his face. "Well I'm not sure there's much to say," Harry cleared his throat, "I was curious."

"And?" Draco waited for more of an explanation.

Harry moved into the den and sat on the end of the sectional couch opposite Draco. "What?" he asked when Draco continued to stare.

"You're telling me the only reason you followed me was your own curiosity?" asked Draco. Harry nodded. "Then why did you decide to help me, bring me here," Draco indicated the den with his hand, "home with you?"

"It was a quick choice, but at the same time, I guess I thought it would be...fun."

"FUN?" Draco cried, casting Harry a furious gaze.

"Well after Hogwarts I trained to be an auror, but the job was pointless...after the death of Voldemort and after all the death eaters were either dead or locked up...well, not much of a job. All the dark wizards went back underground after that...I got bored and used the last of my parents money to buy out Quality Quidditch Supplies. This is the first time I've had to go up against dark wizards," Harry grinned.

"Go up against. What exactly do you expect to happen?"

"Nothing good, you just ruined the dream wedding of a witch whose entire family wants a piece of you now, and they have no fear of dark magic. Do the math you arse," Harry huffed annoyed at how naive Draco seemed to be.

"Oh," Draco replied stupidly, staring at Harry.

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes. Harry wondered what was running through Draco's warped mind, but decided not to voice this fact. Draco hadn't been amazingly unbearable and Harry didn't want to push it. The calmer the two of them stayed the easier this fiasco would go. Harry stood abruptly.

"I'll go prepare the guest room for you," Harry said to Draco, "I'll move Hedwig up to my room and get you some towels for the en suite wash closet." Harry decided to not tell Draco that Hermione and Ron stayed in the same room when they visited, he did want him to sleep.

Draco looked at him blankly, "Thanks, Potter," he replied before continuing to mull over his future and what could happen in the next few days.

*

Harry woke early the next morning, showered and got ready for work. He didn't expect Draco's pansy ass to be up at this hour; and so almost dropped through the floor when he walked into the kitchen to get his coffee. There bent over in the fridge was Draco clad in noting but a pair of black spandex trunks.

The light coming from the fridge illuminated the air around Draco giving him an aura of purity and Harry once again thought of an angel. Draco's entire form seemed to be void of bodily hair and also seemed to glow with the light around him. From his angle Harry got a complete view of Draco's backside. Draco's shoulders and back were covered in long lithe muscle, like that of a swimmer Harry thought, his back then melted into the strong curve of his ass and divided into two strong muscled thighs. His honey locks fell feathery light around his face giving him a soft boyish look, angelic Harry thought again, completely angelic.

Draco turned hearing Harry finally move from his shocked position, steel grey eyes met emerald orbs, "What the fuck are you doing up so early Potter?" Draco's voice was rough and groggy, he'd obviously just awoke.

Harry rolled his eyes at the rudeness of the boy, letting all angelic notions burn in his suppressed anger, "I have work, you prat, you should be in bed. You look like something Hedwig hacked up."

"Fuck you!" Draco cried indignantly as he pulled a carton of eggs and some cheese from the fridge and slammed the box shut. He busied himself with looking through the cabinets and Harry made no move to help the volatile blonde as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Draco pulled out a pan from the cabinet over the range and placed it on a burner and started heating the pan.

"Ill be back around five Malfoy, fell free to use the house as if it were...your own," Harry cringed at what this may mean to the boy, but squashed the thoughts instead, "More importantly don't leave the house or make contact by owl or floo, we have no idea if we are being monitored and any of said actions could infringe upon our safety." Draco cracked an egg into the pan and waved a dismissive hand at Harry, pulling a bored face as he did so.

Harry moved to the front hall and pulled out a jacket from the closet before walking to the fire place by the den and opening the floo network. He gave a final glance at his home hoping to find it as he left it then threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, "Diagon Alley, Quality Quidditch Supplies." Harry stepped into the fire and disappeared with a soft pop, his home swirling into blackness.

*

When Harry arrived back at his flat that evening something was different. Everything looked to be in the same place but something was...off. And it smelled...like...lavender?

"Draco!!!" Harry bellowed.

Draco instantly appeared on the steps by the den, "Yes love," the blonde sneered.

Harry took in the boy on his steps, Draco was dressed in the pajyma bottoms that Harry had supplied last night and a black singlet that he had obviously had on under his wedding robes. He had is wand in hand.

"What did you do?" Harry accused.

Draco's mouth moved from a sneer to a smile of pure evil, he knew what he had done would push the raven haired boy to his limits of hospitality. He had honestly began with nothing but the intent to learn about his new environs, but this was no doubt one of his most diabolical schemes.

"I cleaned. I refuse to live in a house of dust bunnies and smudge marks."

Harry looked dumbly at the blonde, "You know how to clean?"

Draco was almost crest fallen. Harry hadn't even raised his voice, _arsehole_, he thought. "Well not really, but I do know cleaning charms." To prove his point Draco waved his wand in Harry's direction and with a soft tingling sensation Harry and his clothes were wash fresh.

"Oh...thanks Draco, that was oddly thoughtful," Harry smiled at Draco, a dumb...lopsided grin. Harry wasn't sure what to say next, his screaming muscles decided his next move as he announced, "I'm going to head upstairs and take a long hot bath, Ill be down to make dinner in half an hour or so."

Draco's evil grin returned, "OK. Oh I also cleaned your room and the magic room upstairs, I didn't know where to put a few things when I was organising...so you may need to put a few things away."

Harry was confused as to what the hell Draco was so happy over and headed up the stairs to his room scratching his head. _What could Draco have found that he wouldn't know where to place it?_

Harry topped the stairs and opened his bedroom door. He pulled his shirt over his head feeling how tired his arms were and dropped it on his bed as he walked by...then he stopped. It took everything Harry had not to scream, _The nerve of that little blonde weasel!!!_

Harry had no shame about anything he kept in his home, no fear of obscene and taboo objects ever being found, or used against him in any way...he had also never thought that Draco Malfoy would live with him for any amount of time. His head spun as realisation hit him, he had nowhere to hide, and no way to deny the objects that lay before him on his bed. _Shit!_

Harry decided not to think about this until after he had his bath, then he would kill the blonde, main the blonde....OBLIDERATE...the blonde, after his muscled were loosened and his heart rate back under control. So he shuffled out of pants and slammed the bathroom door behind him; leaving on his bed every dildo, vibrator, butt plug, cock ring, chain set, handcuff, and tear-away costume along with every form of porn he owned, all organised in neat arrangements by the hands of his charge and long time rival, Draco Malfoy.


	4. Why'd You Come?

**Author's Note: Sadly this chapter is comming at you un-betaed. Due to the Holidays me and my beta are running around like crazy and haven't had a time to exchange. I feel like this chapter is really rough but it tells what I wanted it to, I would gladly accept reviews as to what anyone thinks. Please enjoy.**

When Harry finally made his way down to the kitchen Draco was sprawled across the couch watching some soppy soap opera or some rot. Harry had managed to spend all of ten minutes in the hot steamy bath until his thoughts returned to the intrusive blonde below. He stormed from the bath into his room and moved all his 'toys' into his closet, then threw on some track pants and a red singlet. Now Harry had come to stand right in Draco's line of sight.

"Do you mind much Potter?" Draco drawled, attempting to look through the dark haired boy on the floor between him and his soap.

"Are you proud of yourself? Or would you like to continue to burrow through my personal items?" Harry spat.

Draco rose from his lounging position, interest piqued, he thought Harry had decided to ignore his intrusion from lack of response earlier. "Got your jock in a twist Potter."

Harry turned a violent red colour, "You went through my underwear?" he screamed.

Draco just laughed, truly relieved to have something to distract him from himself. "No, but I take it you fancy a good jock then? Something red and leather I'd wager."

Harry gaped at the blonde in disbelief, he was so fucked, the blonde had this to now forever hold over his head. He decided it best to move to the kitchen before he actually followed through with his earlier thoughts of obliterating the blonde.

"We're having chicken parmesan and a salad for dinner, if you don't fancy it feel free to starve," Harry turned on his heel and curtly left the room. Draco turned back to the television, and tried very hard not to think of Harry's face.

*

Harry called Draco to come to dinner as he finished placing the meal on the table, his first meal with Draco outside of school. _Damn don't I have some poison upstairs_, Harry thought. _I could save myself so much trouble if I just killed him now...myself. _Harry let these thoughts subside as Draco sat down at the far end of the table, looking smug and evil.

Dinner for the most part was silent and tense, Harry looked down to see Draco picking at his breast of chicken, his salad bowl however was bare. The blonde looked bored.

"I don't care you know," Draco stated looking unblinking at Harry.

Harry wondered if Draco was referring to the food. "Huh?" Harry asked dumbly, letting his mouth fall open.

"That you're...gay," Draco admitted, "if you like shagging blokes, good for you......Was it Ginny?"

Harry stared blankly, "Huh?" he repeated.

"Did she make you gay, the Weasley girl. I bet she's turned many a bloke," Draco laughed.

In spite if the shock Harry was feeling he laughed, "You could say that I guess, but **no one** is turned gay...it's just...sort of...a discovery. And I guess you could say Ginny did that for me...helped me realized. The whole time I was with her and Cho, I felt like I was acting, and I guess I was in a way. After school I had a few encounters...with men...and it was like...opening my eyes."

Harry had no idea why he was telling this to Draco, especially after he had been such a dick-head, but it felt good to talk. Hermione and Ron had simply accepted the fact when he had announced he was gay, well Hermione had (Ron took a few weeks and about two hundred panic attacks). No one had ever asked why or when, how long...but Draco. He didn't care about Harry,and he definitely had no business knowing about any of this, but his curiosity was more than Ron or Hermione had shown towards him...so this was tolerable.

Draco smiled wickedly at Harry and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a curt knock on the door. Harry shot up both eyebrows in surprise. Draco closed his mouth with a rather sour look.

"Shit not now!"

"What," Draco asked, "expecting someone?"

Harry stared pointedly at Draco before dashing through to the front door and looking through the peep-hole. "Shit!" Harry exclaimed again.

"Give me a minute," he called through the door.

Harry dashed back to the dining room and started clearing the table with his wand as he talked to Draco, "I know you have no reason to do anything as a favour to me but I really need you to go to your room and stay there until tomorrow. I promise to pay you back somehow, but I really need you to go along with me on this."

Draco looked dumbly up at Harry, while the raven haired boy bored pleading

eyes into his skull. "This...it's," Harry slapped his face in frustration, "it's my lover, come to call on me. He doesn't get a chance to come by much so please..." Harry pleaded.

Draco's devil grin returned, "OK Potter, I only ask one thing in return," Draco got up and moved to the doorway of his guest room where he leaned lazily in the jamb. "What's his name?"

Draco's grin was pure evil but at the same time pure beauty, when he grinned he had the cutest dimples and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly..._get a hold Harry your lover's at the DOOR! _Harry looked bewildered for a moment but realised he didn't have an alternative, "Oliver Wood." another knock came form the door and Harry grabbed the door to Draco's room.

"What?" Draco asked/screamed at Harry with smiling eyes as Harry slammed the door in his face and ran to the front door. He would pay badly for this lapse in judgement tomorrow, but it was the only way to appease the ferret and gain what he wanted at the same time.

Harry ran through to the front hall and opened the door. Almost as soon as the door was opened it was slammed shut and Harry was pushed up against the wall in a searing kiss.

"Hello to you too," Harry mumbled through his smothered lips. Oliver just looked down at him hungrily, then resumed the kiss.

"Get your fucking clothes off!" Oliver barked as he broke the kiss taking a moment to gulp in air.

Harry complied and began to pull his singlet up over his head as Oliver tore his own off in one deft movement. Oliver pushed and stripped Harry until they reached the stairs, a trail of pants, socks and shoes left behind them. Oliver continued the assault on Harry's lips as they moved, chewing and sucking until they were swollen and red from attention.

The two men stood pressed together, hard, as if trying to become one being. Harry went to move backwards up the stairs, anxious to get to his room and away from Draco's hearing range,tripping in the process. Oliver caught him and quickly pulled him up in his arms, Harry wrapped his legs around Oliver not wanting to break the connection. Oliver quickly carried Harry to his bed and dropped him upon it. Harry cried out at the sudden movement and the loss of Oliver's body upon him; he now lay spread eagle on the bed facing Oliver.

Harry looked up adoringly at his lover; his skin was warm and peachy, flushed from exertion and arousal,he was covered in hard, smooth muscle from years or Quidditch...a sex machine. Sandy hair now jutted from his skull in every direction due to Harry's ministrations. The same sandy hair peppered his chest and formed a deliciously sexy line towards his crotch daring Harry to imagine the wonders it lead to.

In a smooth almost burlesque movement Oliver pulled off his boxers, allowing his straining erection to bounce freely before he pounced on Harry. At the sight of his lover's cock Harry whimpered and squirmed in his own boxers. The glistening organ jutting from his lover was almost as large as his own, but bore light freckles like the rest of Oliver.

Crawling up between Harry's legs Oliver caught the band of his boxers in his teeth. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his lover pulling at his underwear with his teeth. Oliver grabbed the band on either side of his face and jerked hard ripping the band. Oliver removed his teeth and with one final jerk ripped Harry's boxers from his hips, growling in satisfaction. Harry cried out as the cloth was roughly torn from his body leaving red burns on his hips and around each leg.

Harry's cry was cut off with a moan as Oliver's expert mouth caught his freed erection and hungrily nipped and sucked him deep. Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations of his lover's expert mouth. Harry sank his body deep into the mattress as he allowed his body to reach full arousal, his fingers and toes beginning to go numb.

Just as Harry started bucking and began to whimper, Oliver pulled off of him with an obscene 'smack'.Harry let a whine escape from his throat at the loss of Oliver's mouth around him and the cool air that now dried his saliva slicked cock.

Harry was roughly pulled up and turned to lay face down as Oliver reached over to Harry's bedside table for a condom and the bottle of lubed stashed in the drawer. The sandy haired boy expertly sheathed himself with the latex before lubing both himself and Harry in preparation.

Harry sighed, he had sadly become accustomed to Oliver's rough needy treatment in the last two months of their relationship. Oliver used to be a gentle, romantic lover; he would conform to Harry's body as if he knew how every inch of it could be used to make him scream. When he came to visit from Ireland he would bring boxes of chocolates and wine and they would spend all night catching up and all morning worshipping each other. Now when Oliver came, it was straight to the sex. Oliver was rough, and tried to get off as quickly as possible. Harry rarely got a chance to pleasure Oliver and sometimes he never even orgasmed himself. Sex had become tiresome, but Harry knew Oliver enjoyed it...so he allowed Oliver to do as he wished. Harry loved Oliver and had always tried to do everything he could for him, even when he didn't agree.

Oliver pushed himself into Harry with little warning, causing Harry to bite into the sheets to prevent himself from screaming in pain. Oliver thrusted deep and hard, driving into Harry with his hungry fervour. Harry's body eventually adjusted to the intrusion, replacing pain with ecstasy as Oliver rammed against his prostate causing his straining erection to ooze. The two men soon became sweat-slicked as they pumped and moaned, meeting each other thrust for thrust as Harry responded to Oliver's movements. His body began to shake uncontrollably as he was overcome by the sensation of Oliver moving inside of him...in...out...in...oh shit yes!

A guttural sound erupted deep inside of Harry's chest as his member erupted between him and the sheets spewing thick and sweet. Seconds later Oliver growled in victory as he released himself into Harry and fell over on his lover's back, exhausted. Harry rolled out form under Oliver allowing his cock to slide from his now throbbing hole, as he tried to become comfortable. The end result of the struggle was Oliver laying on his back with Harry draped limply across his chest.

Harry nestled his head in Oliver's armpit, the musky smell there familiar and manly. "I love you baby. Feel better now?" Harry murmured as he fan his fingers through the tufts of hair on Oliver's chest. There was a long pause and Harry thought Oliver might have drifted off to sleep.

"You too," Oliver muttered, "But I'm beyond exhausted Harry, I have to be gone early tomorrow morning. It takes a bit to fly to Edinburgh..."

"Gone early?" Harry asked, not even attempting to hide the pain he felt.

"Yes," Oliver responded, slightly annoyed that Harry sounded hurt, "We need to train for the World Cup, we have a good chance at winning you know. And getting a piece of ass is no excuse for my mates, my team, as to why I'm buggered in. Please be quiet now Harry."

"But I just thought..."

"Harry, shut up, I really want to sleep!" Oliver growled shifting out from under Harry to the edge of the bed.

Harry laid in shocked silence as the harshness of the words cut deeply into him. Soon Harry heard the soft snoring of his lover, now sound asleep beneath him. Hot tears fell from his eyes, sliding down his nose and over his chest. It hurt that Oliver just called him a piece of ass, that he didn't feel like talking to Harry, and that he'd be gone so early in the morning. Yet Harry kept quiet not wanting to disturb Oliver and for the first night since Hogwarts, Harry cried himself to sleep.

*

Harry woke early the next morning, before sunrise. Without his glasses he groped rather blindly in his bed searching for Oliver's body. His hand brushed over something rough. Pulling on his glasses he looked at what he'd found, a note written in Oliver's indignant script _Harry, had to run we'll talk next time O._


	5. You Make Me So Hot?

**_AUTHOUR'S NOTE: _This was a quick chapter and rahter easy to write, it will give a bit of insight into how Harry feels about how Oliver left him the night before. Also anyone who still wants to know what was in the letter (I've had a couple people ask twice) that Narcissa recieved at the wedding; all it was, was a formal apology from Azkaban telling the family of Lucious' death while incarcerated. Also I'd like to ask everyone what they think would be the best (worst thing) to happen to Oliver; since he seems to have pissed a bunch of you guys off with his treatment of Harry (and I agree he was meant to be an ass). I know I want to have a confrontation but not much more than that. Please leave any (evil) suggestions with your reviews, thanks! **

Harry lay in bed for most of the morning, crying. He had forgotten how to move, he refused to move, he was not willing to move. This had become tradition as well, Oliver would leave early and promise to make it up in a post coitus note. He wouldn't though, he would just send some expensive gift or flowers...Harry would forgive him...and they would repeat this cycle within a month. Yet Harry's love kept his mouth shut and Oliver happy, as long as he had Oliver, Harry would be fine. _Right?_

Harry was distracted by the phone. He picked up the cordless receiver on his night table, "Where have you been!" Harry held the phone from his ear at Hermione's sudden outburst.

"Hullo 'Mione."

Hermione cleared her throat in annoyance as her response.

"I've been home."

"All this time?"

"Well I did have work...and I've kept busy."

"Busy? Oh Merlin's beard, Harry did you run off with someone from the wedding?"

"I told you so!" sounded Ron in the background.

"Ooo shut up Ron!" retorted Hermione.

Harry laughed in spite of himself, then lied, "No I didn't leave with anyone."

"Oh. Did Oliver drop by then?"

Harry attempted to mask his feelings on the subject but failed, "Yes, he dropped by."

"Oh, baby are you OK? You sound so upset," Hermione's tender voice reopened all of Harry's wounds.

"He left a note," Harry replied in a small voice.

"Again?"

"Mhm. And he's become even more impersonal. He didn't even take the time to write out his name...he just signed it O," Harry felt his eyes grow hot at the statement.

"Oh, baby I'm sure he was just in a hurry, he didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah he was just being a prick!" came Ron's voice again.

"Honestly Ron, if you don't stop ease-dropping I'm going to thump you in the bollocks."

Harry heard Ron make a miffed noise, followed by a door slamming.

"Finally. Harry are you there?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be OK sweetie, I know how upset you've been getting when he leaves like this."

"I guess," Harry paused as his stomach growled impatiently. Harry looked at the clock, it was almost two, "Yeah I'll get over it," he knew he would and he didn't want to bother his friend by being weak. "Look 'Mione I gotta go eat before my stomach explodes. Call you later?"

"OK but do me a favour--grab yesterday's copy of the Daily Prophet when you get a chance. Love, bye."

"Bye 'Mione."

*

Harry trudged down the stairs after retrieving an unripped pair of boxers and pulling on some track pants. His arse was amazingly sore and seemed to twitch with each movement as he descended to the den of his flat. Harry silently thanked Merlin for small favours, since he was off for the day, hopefully tomorrow his arse would be less sore.

Harry decided to do as Hermione had asked and find yesterday's Prophet. He found the neglected paper by the front door and bent down to pick it up. "Fuck!" Harry's ass gave a painful stab at his bending down, causing his outburst. Harry unfolded the paper and looked at the header then dropped it. "Shit!"

**Wizard Wedding Ends in Shame,**

**Brides Family Demands Retribution**

**The family of the lovely Clare Moreau refused to allow interviewing, however it was obvious to any onlooker as to how upset the whole was. Betrothed to the heir of the Malfoy estate, Draco, Clare was left alone at the altar after disturbing news of the senior Malfoy's death arrived. Draco has since disappeared and made no contact with his family after this upsetting event. His to what happened to the young Malfoy, now sole owner of the entire Malfoy estate, but it is clear that the Moreau family expects to compensated for their loss and humiliation. Only time will tell how this dramatic tragedy will play out for those caught up in its whirlwind, and if the wedding itself is on or permanently off.**

**Narcissa asks that anyone who has seen or had contact with her son contact her by owl as soon as possible. A generous reward will be offered to the finding of her son, Draco.**

Harry stood motionless and dumbstruck for what seemed like an eternity even to himself. He had no thoughts and a thousand at the same time. He knew there was a chance of Clare's family wanting to find and possibly kill Draco in a bloody heap, but to have it irrevocably confirmed was something different. Knowing that the Moreau family expected 'retribution' (which was a nice way of saying we want to bring the pain) was a slap in the face.

Harry dropped the paper on the kitchen table as he went through the motions of making coffee, paying no attention to what he was doing. Harry paid no mind as Draco walked into the kitchen and eyed him in appraisingly taking in his bare chested form as he sulked by the coffee maker. Harry mulled over the darkness he was swathed in; first Oliver had been a total prick, and now the Moreau family was undoubtedly on the watch for Draco if not searching for him at the very moment.

"Someone take a piss in the coffee Potter?" Draco asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry jerked at the sound of Draco's drawl, "Shit!" Harry took a moment to compose himself, "No, I just have a lot on my mind this morning." Harry's face drew in a scowl as Draco continued to eye him, now curious as to what put Harry in a right state; he'd only just gotten out of bed. Draco assumed Harry had a bad shag last night and left it at that.

"The table, take a look at yesterday's prophet," Harry pointed towards the dinning table as he waited for the coffee to percolate. Draco quickly scanned the article.

Draco's skin attempted to flush red in anger, but due to his pale complexion he became pink, "ENDS IN SHAME!" Harry watched in shock as Draco shredded the paper in a fit of rage, "FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE, THE SECOND MOST RESPONSIBLE CHOICE I MAKE IN MY LIFE AND THEY ACT AS IF IT WAS A PERSONAL OFFRONT TO THEM!!!!"

"You did walk out on your wedding with no excuse," Harry stated.

"I'VE TOLD YOU, IT WASN'T MY WEDDING. THIS SHAM HAS BEEN SETUP SINCE MY BIRTH, IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ME-AT-ALL!" Draco had stomped over to where Harry stood and was now less than a foot from his face, yelling angrily. Harry could feel the heat coming off of Draco's flushed skin as he drew near.

Harry took this moment to realise Draco was wearing nothing but the same black trunks he saw him in before; which vibrantly stood out from his flushed skin. "Why aren't you wearing clothes Draco."

Draco seemed to pause momentarily at the sudden change in subject. "I DON'T HAVE ANY HERE YOU PRICK. I WAS TAKEN IN MY WEDDING ROBES REMEMBER? AND ALL YOU'VE FURNISHED FOR ME IS A PAJYMA SET WHICH I WORE ALL DAY YESTERDAY!" Draco didn't miss a beat in his anger; despite the change in subject.

Harry now was the one to flush red, he had yet to offer Draco anything to wear...but then what did Harry own that would suit Draco? "Would you like to borrow some of mine whilst you're here?" Harry asked.

Draco made an indignant noise as Harry's words reached his pink ears, "HA! I HAVE NO DESIRE TO LOOK LIKE A STREET URCHIN, YOU PRAT." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, "But I wouldn't object a shopping spree...since you are holding me in this hovel," Draco added almost sweetly.

"Fine...I'll go shopping." Harry answered flatly misunderstanding Draco's words.

"YOU? HAVE I NOT EXPRESSED THAT I STRONGLY DON'T FANCY LOOKING LIKE AN URCHIN! I WILL DO THE SHOPPING MYSELF."

"Are you really this thick! Did you not comprehend the underlying meaning of the article you read just moments ago? Allow me to spell it out, the Moreau family is looking for blood, yours to be exact. Not to mention every wizard in all of Britain will be on a look out for you as to collect your mum's reward." Draco had now crossed his arms and glared petulantly at Harry. "So, by no means will you be leaving this house until it is safe. I said I would protect you Draco and I meant it, Merlin only knows why, but just the same I intend to keep you safe. Since you need clothes **I** will go and buy some."

Draco had stopped listening somewhere around 'I intend to keep you safe'. Never had someone spoken to him so passionately, especially someone with no reason to do so. Something long forgotten stirred within his gut as he watched Harry speak. Draco admired the fire that seemed like intensify the emerald green of Harry's eyes as he spoke; a small tingle shimmied down his spine as the sight before him.

"Would you like to make me a list Draco?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone.

"Huh?" Draco asked stupidly, "Uh yes," He mumbled.

"OK and while you're at it why not get me a list of some toiletries and such you'll need. I'd like to get all this shopping done in one shot." Harry turned back to the coffee and left Draco to write down a shopping list.

Somehow Draco managed to pull his thoughts together and jot down brand names, sizes, colognes, hair products and other Malfoy essentials to keep himself at decent state of maintenance. Trying desperately hard to keep his mind from wandering back to Harry.

*

Harry returned several hours later with two handfuls of shopping bags to find Draco still in his spandex trunks draped suggestively over the couch. Harry allowed his eyes to travel over the expanse of Darco's pale form. Harry's eyes trailed from Draco's slender neck, along his smooth pectorals, to his large pink nipples, and over his taught muscled stomach. Harry watched as Draco gently and smoothly reached down to adjust himself with long pale fingers; Harry's cheeks burned.

Harry came to set down the bags in front Draco; Draco pulled himself up from his lounging position but never took his eyes off of the show he was watching. Harry struggled to keep from eyeing the bulge Draco had adjusted moments ago, and distracted himself with separating the bags.

"Well?" Harry asked exasperated, looking intently at the mostly naked blonde sitting on his leather couch. Draco didn't stir. "DRACO!"

"Sorry," Draco drawled.

"What is your fascination with the television, Draco? You're like a child the way you watch it."

"Never had one," Draco stated. As he had many times since Draco's arrival Harry stood dumbstruck mouth open, while the blonde sat quietly; how could he have not had a television set before. Harry cleared his throat.

Draco glared up at Harry for a moment, "Ugh, Bloody well. Father never let me or Mum bring any muggle item into the manor." Draco pointed at the bags Harry had placed on the coffee table in front of him, "Not even muggle clothes, they were to be kept in a storage locker away from the house; since on occasion we did require muggle clothes."

"How did you know so much about them then, the brands you listed are some of the most expensive muggle clothing you can get?" Harry managed to ask after standing in awkward silence for a moment.

"What can I say...I'm a rebel always have been; especially when it came to father's rules." Draco looked at Harry dejectedly, "So what'd you manage to get? I fear your eye for colour and design" Draco eyed Harry mockingly as he was wearing very casual outfit of tan cargo pants, camouflage top and work boots. Harry turned his nose up at the Blonde.

Draco moved to pick up the bag nearest him then dropped it as if had been bitten by a snake, "You dick!"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, bringing his head back down.

"You went shopping at fucking T.K. Maxx!?" Draco wailed.

"And?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"You have money you twit, I know you do! Yet, you choose to shop at the fucking peasant store?" Draco fumed.

Harry's hands began to shake in anger, rage and a thousand other emotions each just as nasty as the next; all elicited by Draco Malfoy. "I fucking bring you here to HELP you. I give you room, food and now I go and drop my bank card to buy you a bunch of clothes you probably have no fucking need for and all you can think to do is bitch about where I got them?!"

Draco stood motionless as Harry raged; he hadn't expected Harry to react so strongly. Draco assumed that Harry was much calmer than he used to be, he had died, he thought that would've calmed Harry down.

Wrong.

"If you intend to be such a fucking prat at every turn of the way whilst here get the hell out now! I will not protect you only to be disrespected when I am nice and obscenely hospitable towards you! The Moreau's can have you for all I care. I hope they keep you alive long enough to torture you; it couldn't happen to a nicer person" Harry smiled at his last comment; pure evil and venom.

Harry's uncontrolled rage touched deep into him awakening strong virile magic. Various objects in the room began to levitate and lights flickered as Harry performed (sloppy/angry) wand-less magic. Draco watched in horror as the television set caved in upon itself, crumpling into a large black ball of plastic, quartz and wires. "I want you to treat me with respect, hear? I'm not your servant nor your doormat; I will be treated with respect if you wish to stay here and be kept safe. Do I make myself clear you snivelling ferret?"

"Yes" Draco answered meekly.

With that Harry left the room. Draco let out a small squeal as the couch, television (ball), coffee table, bags, and entertainment system dropped at Harry's departure.


	6. Don't Go

**_Author's note: _Sorry that i took so long for this update, I've been really busy. And sadly this chapter is short. Hopefully i will be able to get my focus back and have more time to write now that the holidays are over. Thanks to everyone for your reviews, especially the ones wanting Oliver to feel the hurt. I have nothing against him as a character I promise** **and hopefully no one is offended, but in this story he is the one of the bad guys (so to speak). Please keep reading and reviewing. **

Harry never came back down. Heavy with guilt Draco showered and used the toiletries Harry bought for him. When he got out he rummaged through the bags and assembled an outfit out of what he found within.

Draco scoffed at the underwear Harry had bought, 2Xist spandex, bikini cut briefs; over which he pulled a pair of dark washed Calvin Klein's that fit snugly around his bum. Draco admired himself in the bathroom mirror, turning to check out his bum as he rubbed it through the denim. Returning to the bags he pulled out a black cotton button up top and quickly fastened it on. Finally he finished by running some gel through his hair and effectively slicking it down for the first time in days.

Prepared he exited his room hoping against all odds that Harry would be there to see him in his new clothes and hopefully forget about the nastiness that ensued earlier.

No dice.

Draco stood by the crumpled television set for a moment trying to figure out what he could do to return to Harry's good graces. OK so maybe he was never in Harry's good graces but Harry had never lost control of himself before today. Wasn't there some muggle saying about ways to win a man over? Something to do with food?

FOOD!

*

Draco made quick work in the kitchen, which meant he made more mistakes than progress. Burns, cuts and blisters soon formed around his fingers , yet luckily no part of him ended up in the meal. Which was a blessing; Merlin knows Harry would have very well blamed Draco for a finger tip in his meal. Draco missed his servants and his elves.

Finally Draco finished his...culinary combination. With any luck it tasted much better than it looked. It definitely looked nothing like the picture in the recipe book; but he was sure to get some points for trying...right. This was new territory for him. Never before had Draco had to cook a meal for anyone and never had he needed to seek penance by cooking; or at all for that matter. Never before had he wanted to seek penance, but Harry made him want to.

In all of this Harry had remained sweet and temperate, never once asking for payment or compensation. He had been wrong to chastise him for where he chose to shop, his heart was in the right place; that is what made the difference in all this...heart. Right now Draco was trying desperately to find his own.

"Harry!" Draco called.

"Harry?"

"Harry!" Draco tentatively climbed the stairs towards Harry's room as he continued to call out the boys name. Nothing.

Draco reached the landing and turned towards the door of Harry's room. He reached out and hesitantly turned the knob, "Harry?" he asked poking his head in the cracked door.

Harry lay fully dressed on the bed, the bedside lamp giving light to his face laying in a puddle of his own saliva. Draco let out a low chuckle, it was an adorable sight. Harry looked amazingly innocent and soft; dribble running down his chin, glasses askew on his nose. Draco's heart fluttered in his chest.

Draco moved quietly over to Harry's side, not once looking away from his peaceful face. Gently, ever so gently, Draco pulled Harry's glasses off of his nose and turned him over. Next Draco moved down to untie and slip off Harry's boots, sliding them under the edge of the bed. Last, he lifted Harry up by the shoulders and one handed slipped his shirt over his head.

Harry stirred ever so slightly and murmured quietly as Draco ran a hand lovingly down the side of his face, wiping off the saliva smeared there. Draco wiped his hand on the duvet cover and got up to find a blanket.

Opening Harry's closet he spied a green blanket folded neatly on a top shelf and pulled it down. Draco smirked as he caught sight of Harry's sex toys laying in the back of the closet as he closed the door. He wondered if Harry and Oliver used them...ewww. Draco moved back to Harry and covered him in the soft green blanket, allowing his hands to linger over Harry's strong form.

Draco prepared a plate of food and charmed it to stay warm and set this beside Harry's glasses on his bed-table. Draco quietly left the room stealing one last glance at Harry before closing the door slipping back down the stairs.

*

Harry woke with a small start as he rolled into a puddle of his dribble on the pillow. Harry disgustedly wiped the slime from his ear and reached for his glasses. Positioning them on his face he realised he was topless and covered. He knew damned well that he hadn't done this himself...his mind was rather foggy.

Harry spotted a food, well he smelled it first. He touched the plate and painfully discovered that it was not room temperature as he previously thought. Harry cursed as he pulled out his wand to soothe his hand and cool the plate.

Harry picked up a fork and tentatively took a bite from the cheese-oozing rectangular shaped lasanga concoction on his plate. It looked disgusting put the smell was enticing none the less. It was good! It was really good, but meatless? Who ate lasanga without meat? Harry turned up his nose, but finished the plate within seconds.

Harry moved to get out of bed when a thought hit him full on, Draco did this. Draco did all of this. Draco made the food. Draco disrobed him. Draco covered him up. Draco? Harry quickly sprang from the bed, pulled on a shirt and raced down the stairs. He found Draco sprawled on the couch yet again with a book discarded on his chest, asleep.

Harry moved to stand by Draco on the couch, "Draco...Draco...DRACO!"

The blonde shot up sending the book flying end over end. "Who's there?" asked Draco through squinted eyes.

Harry laughed at seeing Draco disoriented and clueless. He shoved the blonde mockingly on the shoulder, "Who gave you permission to come in my room?"

"Harry?" Draco asked looking wildly around the room, then jumping when he caught sight of Harry looking down at him, closer than he would have anticipated. "I let myself in," he finally replied.

"So you came in to get peek at my unmentionables while I was out cold, feel me up while you were there too?" Harry smiled enjoying the tortured look on Draco's face.

"NO! I was just trying to make you more comfortable," Draco began to pinken in the cheeks but remained calm, "And I didn't touch anything unmentionable!"

"What was with the cheap lasanga dinner? It tasted like crap...Where did you get it form?" Harry teased.

"Ugh," Draco turned a pained face towards Harry, " I made it. I'm sorry, I've never cooked before I didn't know it would be that bad." Draco let his face drop and sat quietly while Harry looked on in wonder and amusement.

Why was Draco acting like this, this wasn't Draco; he never took verbal abuse. He would never say he was sorry for something he did wrong; something was up. "What's wrong with you? You never act like this."

"I was trying to make up for being such a brat," Draco admitted flatly.

"I assume that what you meant to say was that you intend to make up for your bratty comments earlier, because if you're making up for _being_ a brat you best hand me your life now and get a slave uniform."

A smile crept across Draco's mouth as he peered up at the brunette in front of him, "Kinky...you really are into the costumes aren't you?"

"I thought you were the one on trial here not me," Harry retorted as he moved to the kitchen and found the left over lasanga. Harry picked at the bowl of leftovers and turned a face as he took a bite, "Why isn't there any meat in this? Why make lasanga without the beef?"

Draco turned pink around the edges, "Sorry, I don't eat meat," Draco apologised.

"Care to elaborate?" Harry asked as he took another bite.

"Ugh!"

"I thought you were turning a new leaf here," Harry stated as he took yet another bite of the (unsatisfactory) lasanga and squinted in a threatening manner towards Draco.

"I used to...father used to..." Draco's eyes glazed over with tears as he tried to find the words, "I was forced to eat raw meat when I upset father. If I puked it up before he left the room I was forced to eat more until I kept it down. So I don't eat meat, I refuse to look at it or touch it, I hate meat!...I'm sorry."

Harry laid down his fork and looked at the blonde seriously for a moment, this was the first time he'd seen a real emotion come from Draco ( besides anger); Harry got to see a small glimpse of why Draco was Draco! Harry crossed the room and placed an arm delicately around Draco, not sure at how safe this action was.

Draco turned into Harry and sobbed in the bend of his arm. Harry stood still as stone unsure of what this meant, or what he should do. Draco never showed weakness and the fact that he was so blatantly displaying it now, could mean a violent outburst later; but Draco seemed to be making the effort to be more amiable, maybe letting down his guard was part of this.

So with a sharp intake of breath Harry pulled his other arm around Draco and held him as he cried. Draco began to shudder through the tears straining for air, but never lifted his face from the bend at Harry's shoulder. He stayed like this and continued to cry until he passed out, falling limp against Harry's body. Harry just stood there and held him for a moment utterly happy for a reason he couldn't find.

*

Harry smiled as he hefted Draco into his bed in the spare room. Draco softly snored at any harsh step Harry took; which would have been pathetic except, somehow Draco seemed to make it dignified. Harry smiled.

Harry went to lay Draco on the bed but found that he was stuck to him. Somehow in a half-conscious stupor Draco managed to work his fingers into Harry's singlet. Harry considered his options: wake Draco by prying his fingers from his singlet and possibly incur his wrath, or lay beside him and wait for him to shift in his sleep and allow him space. Harry decided to go for the latter and managed to get both him and Draco in what seemed to be comfortable positions and pulled up the covers. Draco shifted and managed to get one leg around Harry and threw an arm over his chest for good measure. Harry groaned inwardly and settled in reluctantly for a nights sleep with Draco.

Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to be comforted by the fact that Draco was warm and close and holding him. Harry knew it was wrong, yet somehow this was a good kind of wrong, but it wouldn't last...would it? Draco wore a contented smile as he nuzzled his nose in the pit of Harry's arm, oblivious to how his actions would play out in the day to come.


	7. The Storm Before The Calm

**_Authors note: _Shweet, got another chapter finished. Trying really hard to make up for a month of abscence. Hope everyone enjoys please R&R. Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far!!! And in this first paragraph Draco's not meant to sound like a whore, he's simply cocky by thinking no one could resist him if he wanted to have sex.**

Draco woke up and rolled over only to fall off his bed, onto the cold, hard floor. Draco groaned rather indignantly and lifted himself to find Harry asleep in a puddle of his own dribble in the centre of his bed. Draco groaned inwardly. Why was Harry in his bed, did he invite him there? Draco quickly checked himself over and finding his arse to be very un-sore, decided nothing had happened, which meant he didn't invite Harry to his bed.

So in one swift move Draco picked up a pillow and deftly smacked Harry as hard as he could in the face.

Harry woke with a start and came to set up straight, dribble running down his cheek, and hair knotted up on one side of his head. "What the Fuck?" Harry asked, looking wildly about; as he reached out to find his glasses. Harry pushed his glasses unto his nose and looked to Draco who stood red faced and fierce looking at the side of the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed Potter?" Shouted Draco.

Harry sat quietly for a moment, taking in first the room he was in then the situation he was in and turned a violent shade of purple. The bed he was on began to slowly lift off of the ground along with the night stand and dresser.

"Your bed...YOUR BED! THIS IS MY FUCKING FLAT YOU TWIT I'LL SLEEP IN WHICH EVER BED I SEE FIT!"

Draco began to back up as he noticed the levitating furniture and also took in Harry's grave expression. "Ugh."

"FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE OLIVER SHAT ALL OVER YESTERDAY MORNING AND NOW YOU TAKE A SHOT AT ME THIS MORNING...I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS FUCKING BED TO BEGIN WITH IF YOU HADN'T BROKE DOWN IN MY ARMS AND THEN LATCHED ON ME LIKE A FUCKING LEECH, SO DON'T ACT LIKE THIS WAS MY DOING!! I WAS TRYING TO BE KIND SINCE YOU DECIDED TO OPEN UP AND THEN CRIED YOUR EYES OUT BUT I GUESS...I guess I was wrong, you don't deserve kindness."

Harry's tone had changed form a loud roar to a venomous hiss as he pulled himself from the floating bed and stood on the opposite side from Draco. "I guess there is a reason your father treated you like rubbish," Harry glared at Draco before leaving the room, "he was a better judge of character than I ever gave him credit for!"

Draco stood motionless as Harry left the room, allowing the furniture to drop carelessly and loudly on the floor, whilst slamming the door. Draco's shock lasted all of two seconds before he was a pale, blonde, sobbing mess on the floor. He didn't move except to gasp for breath when his sobs became so hard he could no longer catch air easily.

*

Harry prepared his breakfast trying his hardest to ignore the sobs coming form the room next to him, but failed. He knew what he said was wrong, and amazingly hurtful towards Draco; yet he refused to apologise. Harry was fed up with being a doormat for people, first Oliver then Draco, in two consecutive mornings.

Harry thought that he should have been used to Draco's abuse by now. It had almost become a game over the years, but something about the flip from last night to this morning really pissed him off. Or maybe it was the fact that he had been so rudely awakened, so early. Harry looked at the clock above the stove...5:30...why the fuck did Draco get up so early to begin with?

Harry tried desperately to quell all thoughts of the blonde as he retrieved an egg form the refrigerator and cracked it on the side of a pan, allowing it to hit the hot metal with an electrifying sizzle. The smell of the frying egg filled the kitchen, and Harry allowed himself to get lost in the process of watching the gooey yellow mixture turn from a flat, liquid to a fluffy, solid. When the eggs had finished frying Harry turned them out on a clean plate and allowed them to cool as he retrieved the orange juice form the refrigerator.

Harry sat down and prepared to tuck in to his fresh meal, but instead he began to cry.

What was wrong with him? Why did everything piss him off so much these days? Twice he had lost control, that wasn't like him; he never had random acts of wandless magic. And why be so mad at Draco? Draco had always been an ass, why should he care how he treated him now? Maybe because he thought Draco would be grateful, HA!? Maybe because he wanted to become closer to Draco...get to know him?

Harry hiccuped and then ran to the rubbish bin as he vomited up the lasanga Draco had made the night before.

_Great!_Harry thought, somehow he managed to get upset enough to puke. Harry sat on the floor for a few minutes before he had to move away from the smell before he gave a repeat performance. He managed to trudge up the stairs and into his bathroom, ignoring the sobs that still came form Draco's room as he passed by.

Harry looked in the mirror and tried to find himself in the mess presented there. His lengthy, black hair had tangled itself into a knot on the side of his head, making it look like something was using his head to build itself a nest. His face was covered in various wet and dried fluids; damp tears, ran through dried dribble, that had been covered by a smudged of vomit and bile. To top off his vibrant new face his eyes were bloodshot, as well as red and swollen, and sported deep purple bags beneath. Harry laughed, unable to find any other response within himself.

Harry striped down as he turned on his bath, allowing the room to fill with steam and the bath with hot inviting water. He stepped in and allowed his body to melt in the warmth that enveloped him there. He slid down slowly allowing the water to cover his face, taking away the horrid mask he'd just witnessed.

Harry knew that if he didn't find a way to centre himself he was in danger of coming seriously unhinged, a danger to himself and those around him. What could he do? Kill Draco? Kill Himself? If he got mad enough he might be able to levitate the entire flat and drop it on him and Draco. HA! That would solve everything; two birds one stone and BAM...dead birds!

Harry surfaced and took in a deep breathe of air before laughing, rather uncontrollably at how ludicrous his train of thought was. He knew he had to do something that much was true, but if he had any say no one would die. Dropped flat or not.

*

Harry stood by the windows of his shop watching young boys outside look on in awe at the new brooms displayed in the window. They had just arrived today and his personal Hurricane, was waiting to go home with him. The boys were shooed along by a fierce looking woman with red hair and Harry couldn't help but think of Mrs. Weasley, the woman who had taken him under her wing like the great mother hen she was.

Harry wondered how long he could manage to stay away form his friends and their families before they came to call on him. Hopefully Draco would be gone before it came to that, there would be absolutely no explaining to them as to why he was with Harry. Well Hermione might be convinced in time, but Ron...HA HA HA! The thought of having Draco in the same room with his friends caused Harry's palms to sweat.

Jacob, Harry's sales clerk for the day, shattered Harry's waking daydream when he sent a display of broom care products toppling to the floor. Harry turned to meet Jacob with a stern look, this was a common occurrence. Jacob was an awesome worker, dedicated and punctual to the dot, but the boy was clumsy. His pay checks were forever docked for the broken merchandise, store equipment, and the day he broke the till.

"Sorry 'arry--uh--boss," Jacob apologised as he flushed a deep red, and began to restock the spilled merchandise.

Harry smiled down at Jacob, "Nothing broken, looks like a good day for you."

"Well 'at's one of us at least," Jacob answered sadly looking up to Harry, "you look like you're 'aving a shitt'r of a day mate—uh—boss."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well you somehow managed to miss three separate buttons on your shirt, that you decided to wear inside out...and well you look kin' o' peaky," Jacob wore a face of concern as he addressed Harry's shirt.

Harry looked down at his mis-applied shirt, "And I assume you thought it would be best to _not_ tell me about this...until just now?" Harry asked in a tone that was more annoyed than he wanted to sound.

"Sorry," Jacob squeaked in a small voice.

Harry opened his mouth to apologise, then closed it as he walked into the back room to fix his shirt. Harry was rather tired of hearing and saying I'm sorry. As Harry slammed the door behind him a loud crack of thunder split the sky, an omen of the night to come.

*

Eight hours later Harry came through the floo network, back in his flat, wrapped Hurricane in hand. Going through the motions of sweeping himself off Harry noticed two things 1. there were no longer sobs coming form the guest room 2. Ron and Hermione were sitting happily on his couch enjoying tea and chatting away.

"Harry!" came Ron's enthusiastic voice, knocking Harry out of his stupor and into a numb panic.

Ron sat down his cup and walked over to embrace Harry in a bone-crushingly affectionate hug. Harry stood rather dumbly and allowed his fiery-haired friend to crush his ribs, without muttering a word.

"We have some news...good news!" Hermione exclaimed as she too came over to embrace Harry, "We wanted to tell you first..."

Harry felt cold and clammy, and his ears rang as he tried to pay attention to what it was that Hermione was telling him: but the only thought running through his mind was where is Draco? Somehow distracted as he was and as loud as the ringing in his ears seemed to be Harry comprehended Hermione's words.

"What is it?" Harry asked voice devoid of curiosity or emotion.

Ron and Hermione clasp hands and beamed at Harry, "We're pregnant!"

Harry felt the slap of reality, as the ringing left his ears and was replaced by a throbbing headache.

"Well 'Mione is...I just helped?" Ron admitted a little red faced; yet undeniably proud.

"I just started getting really hungry lately; I was eating more than Ron, and then the vomiting came."

"5:00 for the last two mornings...try sleeping through the sounds of that," said Ron curling up a lip in Hermione's direction.

Hermione pulled back and thumped Ron in the back of the head; and when he went to protest she raised her hand threateningly, a successful means of quieting her husband. "I should have known, before I went to the medi-wizards, the only thing that can out eat a Weasley is another Weasley."

Ron looked at his wife through slitted eyes, which did not escape her attention, "I'll gladly thump you again Ronald, I'm very emotional right now and your snide looks are amazingly irritating."

"What? You're always emotional?!

WHACK! Hermione thumped Ron again this time in the chest, causing Ron to cough at a loss of breath.

Harry reached over to hug his _emotional _best friend, and hopefully keep her from killing his other best friend in his living room. "That's great 'Mione. I'm so happy for you guys." While hugging Hermione, Harry shot Ron a warning glance over his shoulder, trying his best to get him to mind his liberal mouth.

"I think I have some ice cream in the kitchen, and since it wouldn't be fair to engage in alcoholic libation, I think sundaes are in order," Harry said cheerfully turning towards the kitchen.

As Harry turned the door to the guest room opened to reveal a very dishevelled looking Draco, "Harry, can we talk?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, as Hermione and Ron wheeled around to see where the fourth voice came from. Draco's swollen eyes widened as far as possible at seeing the company, making him look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ugh," Draco's mouth worked amazingly fast with little results.

Before Harry could even blink Ron had crossed the room and knocked Draco to the floor. Ron now had Draco pinned to floor and proceeded to growl loudly at him, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE BLONDIE?"

Draco responded by looking at the redhead petulantly.

Hermione took in Draco's barely clothed form and the fact the came form a bedroom asking to speak to Harry. "Harry have you been sleeping with Draco?"

"Only just last night," Harry replied then smacked himself in the face, how the fuck did that slip out?

"WHAT?" blared Ron as he throttled the blonde beneath him, "YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING THIS...FUCKING FERRET?"

"No!" snorted Harry, "there was no fucking!"

"But you did sleep together?" asked Hermione, causing Ron to throttle Draco a second time.

"Well—uh—honestly...yes," answered Harry, there was no point lying now. Harry cringed as Draco yelped, whilst being hit by Ron.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione scolded in unison, causing Ron to look back. Draco took this opportunity to head butt the distracted Weasley atop him in the nose, and escaped as Ron screamed holding his shattered blood gushing nose.

"Draco!" Harry cried out as the blonde dashed through the living room and out the front door into the rain.

Hermione had come to Ron's side, and tried to stop the gushing blood with various spells, none of which were working. "Harry we have to get him to St. Mungo's"

Harry held himself in the door frame not sure which way was the right choice at the moment. Ron, Draco, Ron, Draco. Which one was more important? Which one needed him more? Painfully Harry tore himself form the from the door frame and ran into the freezing summer rain, in search of a blonde boy in black briefs.

Ron, would live. Draco had a bounty on him. This was the right choice...right?

**_Author's note:_ Hermione is not an abusive wife in this story, she's simply moody-er than usual. Besides haven't we all wanted to hit Ron at one time or another? Please review and tell me what you think; I would gladly take the advice and observations of anyone as to how to make my story better or more interesting.**


	8. Into the Storm

**_Author's note:_ I seem to have run out of those lovely days of getting to stay at home and write a chapter straight out. This one was written over the course of two or three days and I can't help but feel that its a little incoherent. Hope it's not too bad. Please R&R. Enjoy!**

The summer rain beat down on Harry like a million tiny fists. The throbbing of Harry's headache was working itself to a full migraine and constant pounding of the rain did nothing to help this fact. _Why would that stupid boy go running off in the middle of the night when there's an entire family out for his blood._

Harry tried to think quickly, as to where Draco may have headed to, but thinking like Draco was no easy task and Harry was at a loss. The thought that Draco might have apparated crossed Harry's mind; but he hoped that since Draco had ran out in nothing but a pair of briefs, he didn't have his wand.

Harry headed for the park near his flat, hoping to find Draco there; it would be the closest place to get out of the rain. Yet, the park was massive, and with all of the playgrounds, bridges and trees it could take hours to find him there. Harry needed help.

With a quick flick of his wand Harry disappeared mid-stride with a soft pop; leaving one of his shoes stuck in the muddy turf.

*

Harry arrived a few feet short of a large, white country house. Thankfully this time he didn't overshoot and smack into the wards that prevented anyone form aparrating inside of the house; they hurt like hell. Harry quickly moved to the door, his bare foot sinking into the mud, and pounded on the front door. As Harry waited he heard a soft thumping noise form somewhere inside the house. Harry knocked again; louder this time. The noise stopped and was followed by a crash and a string of profanities. Harry tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally the sound of feet approaching, then something being knocked over, "Sod all Remus, must you leave these bloody boots in the middle of the floor?" The door swung open to reveal Harry's godfather, Sirius, wearing nothing but a white bed sheet and a scowl.

"I wouldn't have done so love if you hadn't accost me in the hall," answered Remus presumably from the bedroom.

Sirius frowned at the comment then turned to beam at Harry. "Harry my boy, you look horrible. Did you decide to go for a jog in the rain?" asked Sirius slapping a hand on his godson's shoulder and pulling him inside. "Try not to mind me too much son, just had a quick shag...well not that quick, but..." Sirius decided to shut his mouth before he said something amazingly inappropriate.

"I'll try not to, but I'm here because I need your nose," Harry stated.

Sirius played with his goatee as an amused smile played across his face , "My nose you say, and what do you intend to do with my nose?"

Harry went to reply as Remus walked into the room dressed in a pair of rumpled trousers, "I'd rather you didn't take his nose, I'm quite fond of him in one piece." Remus placed a soft kiss on the bridge of his husband's nose while smiling at Harry.

"I never intended to chop his nose and run off with it. I don't need a human nose anyway I need a dog nose," Harry looked to Sirius, "I need you to help me find someone...and time may be an issue" Harry's pleaded.

Realisation hit the two men that this was not a pleasure visit, and all traces of humour left their faces. Harry looked to them with pleading eyes. "I'll try Harry, but with this rain I don't know how much help I'll be," Sirius answered solemnly.

"I know, but I just need some kind of lead as to where he went, anything you can give me is better than nothing at all."

"He? Are we chasing after that boy of yours?" Sirius didn't hide the disgust in his tone. Harry caught the tone of Sirius' question and let it slide due to the situation.

The first time Harry had came to them crying over Oliver, Sirius had lost all respect for the boy and tried desperately to get Harry to end the relationship. Remus wasn't a fan either, but respected the fact that Harry was an adult and made his own decisions. On occasion Sirius and Remus had argued over Harry and Oliver. Sirius had a mind to track Oliver down and turn him inside out, or something more unpleasant; and more than once Remus had to stop him from doing so.

"No, I'm not looking for Oliver. I need to find Draco."

"Malfoy?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison, eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

There was a quick pause in everyone's movement at Harry's statement. Everyone present knew of Harry and Draco's chequered past; so of course this revelation took a bit to adjust to.

Sirius began to shift to his animal form as Remus asked the question on both of their minds, " Are you intending on finding him to kill him or to help him?"

"At this point it's up in the air, but I _was_ intending to help him," Harry answered; cringing as he heard Sirius' bones crack and realign.

"He'll need something to track him from, and you'll have to keep it as dry as you can," Harry nodded, "Good luck my boy." Remus gave Harry a hug before kneeling down to kiss Sirius on the head.

Sirius barked out something that sounded like 'I love you' before he and Harry both disappeared back to his flat.

*

After retrieving one of Draco's dirty shirts from the guest room, and putting on a pair of hiking boots Harry found himself out in the ever raging summer rain; this time with a large black hound at his side. Having Sirius with him made Harry feel a little more hopeful and less lost.

As Harry had guessed Draco had headed for the park, but the luck ran out there. Sirius kept losing the scent and running into dead ends. The trail seemed to skip in places and double over in others. Sirius continuously came back and barked for Harry to give him the scent again; Harry was beginning to become dis-hearted.

As they continued the search Harry tried to keep his sopping bangs out of his eyes, in a futile attempt to keep his sight clear. The rain however, continuously stuck to his glasses and made it impossible to have a clear sight of his surroundings. Sirius seemed to be optimistic as he sniffed out the trial. His shaggy black tail bobbed back and forth despite the heavy rain.

"Sirius, I can't keep you all night. Why don't you just go home...I'll keep going on my own."

Sirius barked, and shook his head from side to side, refusing to leave. He dashed through a hedge that created a barrier between the main walk and a children's playground, and for a moment Harry thought he went to change back so he could aparrate home.

Harry waited for Sirius to say a quick good bye but instead Harry heard him start barking. Harry burst through the bushes to see what all of the noise was about. Sirius stood, nose pointed indicating he had found his target. Harry pulled his bangs from his eyes to see if they had truly found Draco this time.

Harry scanned the muddy playground until he spotted Draco wedged under a slide. Harry let out a breath he hadn't intended to hold and moved toward the shivering blonde. Draco was sitting on what was most likely the driest spot of mud on the playground, with his knees drawn to his chest, arms locked around them and shivering uncontrollably.

"So your master plan was to get pneumonia?" Harry yelled through the rain.

Draco looked up from his knees, shock written on his face, "W-what a-are y-y-you d-doing h-here P-Pot-Potter?"

Draco tried desperately to quell his shaking fit to no avail. He was soaked to the bone and no amount of self control could hold his quivering body. Harry felt a twinge of pity as the blonde attempted to sound menacing.

"Back to the sir-names I thought we were past that Malfoy," Harry glared at Draco as he shifted on his muddy seat, "Oh well, I have to admit you're either amazingly bright, or amazingly thick. You either die out here and leave no life for the Moreau's to collect on, or you stumble around sick and wandless until someone finds your sorry arse and turns you in to them."

"Shut u-u-up s-scar f-f-face!" Draco managed.

"Are you really going to stay out here? We've spent hours trying to track you down. Come on." Harry replied irritated as he extended his hand to help Draco up.

Draco slapped the hand away, "F-fuck y-you and y-y-your bl-oody f-f-friends P-Potter. I d-don't w-want y-your h-help."

Harry sighed, time to change tactics, "Look I'm sorry for what I said this morning Draco. I was completely out of line, I know that, but I can't keep up with being treated like a punching bag. Between you and Oliver I'm at wits end."

Silver eyes met green, as Draco stared unblinkingly at Harry, "Does he hit you, Harry?"

Harry took a step back, shocked by the question, this wasn't where the conversation was supposed to go. Why was Draco asking about how Oliver treated him? Harry shrugged off the question.

"And Ron he had no right to attack you like that. He's always letting some part of himself fly off handle, usually a lip or a fist, but he's gone so you can come back now. Him and 'Mione won't be coming back for a bit it guess so you'll be safe."

"Like I care about that bugger. You didn't answer me Harry...Does Oliver hurt you?

Harry noticed that Draco had stopped shivering and was speaking with something that almost resembled sincerity, instead of the sarcasm and venom that usually filled his words. Harry was unnerved by this awkwardness of the situation, and refused to meet Draco's eyes.

Harry moved to make a reply but was interrupted by Sirius barking. Harry turned, "What's wrong?"

Sirius was already starting to shift back as Harry turned to his godfather. Sirius' dog body stretched out and elongated; cracking as the bones realigned and took shape. Black fur receded revealing peachy tattooed flesh. As Harry looked on Sirius picked himself up off of all fours to stand, naked, wand in hand.

"Someone's watching us," Sirius said in a low gruff voice.

"Where?" Harry asked taking a defensive stance, wand at the ready.

"In the trees. We're surrounded."

"Draco, get behind me, and keep your eyes open," Harry motioned towards Draco with his wand.

Draco did as he was told and came to stand closely behind Harry. Harry could feel Draco's hot laboured breath on his neck, sending small shivers down his spine; but said nothing. The shivers kept Harry's tired mind on edge and Harry decided it wasn't so bad to have Draco close right now.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Harry. This is all my fault," Draco said in a low voice.

Harry turned his head to tell Draco this wasn't the time, but was knocked to ground with by a nasty jinx; leaving a naked Sirius and an underwear clad Draco to face off with the Moreau family.


	9. Lightening Strikes

**_Author's note:_ Originally I didn't intend to stop this chapter in the manner that I did. Sadly, I'm trying to keep to an average of 5 to 6 pages a chapter so I don't burn out. I think the chapter works well as it stands and I'm quite happy with the cliff I left this time, and i promise that I will try to update as quick as I can. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and kind words, I can't describe how much it means to me...so please continue (because the ego boost really helps me write!).**

**Thanks to Blackmorning I have fixed a mistake that I left in my posted story. I had ended my last chapter with Harry passed out, however I had changed this in my original document, because it messed with the flow. I since changed this, Harry was now simply knocked down by a jinx. I know I have already said this but many, many, many to Blackmoring!**

Five wizards stepped out from the surrounding woods, wands raised, faces hidden beneath drawn hoods, "We have no quarrel with the two of you, the blonde one is all we seek."

Sirius growled, his voice still somewhere between man and dog.

"We're well aware," answered Harry smugly, despite being surrounded.

"Then we duel?" asked a wizard to the left of Sirius.

Harry answered by smacking the wizard nearest him with a whip of light; starting the brawl. Sirius followed suit by knocking the two nearest him into one another with a 'stupefy' jinx. As the wizards collected themselves the two yet to be hit rushed Harry and Sirius. Reverting to old schoolboy habits Sirius tackled his opposer to the mud; before pounding his face repeatedly into the viscous mess, asking, "Why are you laying down on the job?"

Sirius' offensive move left Harry alone with a wandless Draco who was now clinging to his back. The large wizard rushing Harry took direction form Sirius and tackled Harry to the wet sod, knocking Draco in the opposite direction in the process; and leaving him wide open.

Harry agitatedly flicked his wand at the ogre of a wizard atop him, "Levicorpus!" The offensive wizard was sent flying somewhere into the trees from which he came.

"Bollocks!", Sirius was tackled off of his opponent as another of the wizards recovered and went to the aid of his drowning comrade. Sirius retaliated by reverting to his dog form and grabbing his attacker by the arm. Once Sirius had hold, he took off at a run dragging the wizard behind him, aiming him towards the base of the jungle gym.

CRACK! the wizards arm was torn from the socket as his body connected with the jungle gym; while Sirius was sent rolling from the abrupt stop of his opponent's body getting personal with the gym. The broken wizard cried out as Sirius' teeth were torn from his disconnected arm, that lay twisted by his head. Sirius made a disgusted face as he returned to human form and spit out bits of flesh and muscle from his attack.

Draco stood still as stone. Some part of his brain told him that the best way to stay safe at the moment was to be immobile, and he listened. Draco stood motionless and watched as Harry and the scary naked dog/man fought for him. As Draco looked on in amazement; Harry duelled it out with one of the wizards whilst naked dog/man grappled with the other two concious wizards.

Wait only one had been knocked out.

"Harry, duck!" Draco yelled through the rain, as the last wizard raised a glowing wand at Harry.

Reflexively Harry dropped to the ground, as his opponent dived out of the way. This left Draco in the jinxes path of travel, and he was knocked out cold as the force of the spell connected with his head.

"Fucking twit!" Harry yelled in agitation as he quickly moved to his feet and aimed his wand at the wizard who had struck Draco cold.

"Obliterate!" the wizard's memory was wiped clean as the spell hit him and the result left him sitting in a large mud puddle, crying. Harry turned back with a satisfied grin and punched the wizard attempting to rush him square in the nose.

Having taken out his share of the Moreau, Harry quickly moved to Draco's side and attempted to awaken him, Draco only moaned and rolled as Harry prodded and rocked him.

Meanwhile Sirius continued to grapple with the last two wizards, until one of them kneed him in the groin. Accidental or not, Sirius gave no thought as he threw both of them to the ground and brandished his wand.

"Brachium Dissolutum!" Harry looked at his godfather in horror while the two wizards in the mud became deflated and two-dimensional as their bones dissolved like the dirt beneath them.

"Is the boy well?" Sirius asked as he stomped through the mud to Harry's side, with a satisfied grin.

"Just unconscious," answered Harry as he cradled Draco's bruised head in his hands.

After looking around to make sure all of the Moreau were either out cold or boneless blobs, Harry and Sirius apparated back to Harry's flat with the unconscious Draco.

*

Once back at the flat Harry realised that it was a bad idea to aparrate into the den, which was carpeted. Everyone's mud covered bodies soon had the carpet spotted with the brown-black goo.

"Sorry about the mud," Sirius apologised as a clump of it dislodged from his hair and splattered on the carpet. Sirius also took this moment to realise he was standing naked and mud streaked.

"Harry I think that it's best if I get home. Are you going to be okay with Draco if I leave?"

Harry nodded in response, as he called to Draco; with no avail.

"I'd give you a hug but with the mud and the—ahem–nudity I think it best to not be indecent," Sirius replied a rosy blush spreading across his face and chest.

"Like you've ever been bothered by decency," Harry laughed tiredly.

"There was a time...I think...no wait that was your mother," Harry smiled warmly at the thought of his mother, "But Remus should appreciate it, I'm constantly tending to his muddy form, it'll be like pay-back...so there better be a good shag too."

"Get home to your man, I can't stand to hear you go on about your _puppy love,_" Harry chided, knocking Sirius lightly in one of his knees.

"Okay my boy, I'll ring you in the morning."

Harry smiled as his godfather, disappeared with a flick of his wand.

Harry drew his wand and performed cleaning charms on Draco, the carpet and himself. Once they were all cleaned Harry picked up Draco and laid him across the couch, before going to fetch him a blanket to keep him warm.

Harry was debating in his mind how he would react when Draco finally awoke. He finally settled on civility, but made no promises, Draco had that certain way of pissing people off, and Harry had always taken the bait. He had to thank him for the fight though, it was of all things fun. Harry's life had become so monotonous that a fight was the most amazing thing to happen in a while.

To be honest, since Draco had moved in Harry had noticed how much more life he had in himself. It was scary how Draco had managed to elicit such strong emotions from him; emotions strong enough to cause random acts of wandless magic and vomiting. Not that any of that was positive, but it had a positive effect on Harry. Sadly the negatives were adding up as well, Sirius had gotten dragged into this and Ron wouldn't be speaking to him for the rest of the season no doubt; but Hermione would hopefully forgive him and understand why he chose to run after Draco. If his friends decided to stay mad at him then they could suck a peg for all he cared, but they had been through worse than this, they'd pull through.

Draco stirred as Harry sat down by his side.

Harry gently placed a hand on his chest any anger melting from his resolve, "you awake?" Draco groaned in response.

"Try not to move to much, your head is going to be sore for a while," Harry's hand moved of its own accord rubbing small circles on Draco's chest as he tried to still the tumbling blonde.

"Mmm that feels nice," Draco said groggily.

Harry realised what he was doing and stopped, Draco whimpered at the loss of the sensation.

Awkward silence.

"Would you like me to put a tape in or something?" Harry asked. "You should stay down or else you might fall and bump your head again, we don't want you concussed. I'll put a movie in until you fall asleep"

"OK, what do you have?" Draco asked as he closed his eyes and settled into the couch.

Harry thought Draco had went to sleep, but then he opened his eyes to look at the dark haired boy. Draco waited for and answer.

Harry looked over to his movie collection which took up most of his entertainment centre along with the two bookshelves on either side of it. "How about you tell me what your favourite is and we can work form there."

Draco managed to turn pink despite his weakened state and the pallor of his skin. "Well...it's kind of embarrassing."

"I promise not to laugh," Harry answered placing a hand over his heart. Harry almost wanted to laugh at the situation, never had he seen Draco this sombre, and never had he heard Draco admit embarrassment.

"Romeo and Juliet."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's choice, of all the movies. Harry found humour in how effeminate the movie choice sounded, he never imagined Draco to like a romance.

"Classic or modern?" Harry asked as he moved to the shelf that held both tapes.

"Classic," answered Draco, pinker than he was a few moments ago. Harry picked up the tape.

"Aren't you going to bed?" asked Draco looking up at Harry as he put the movie in.

"I'll wait for you to go to sleep, before I do." Harry answered.

Harry came to sit just above Draco's head, close enough that the crown of his head rested on Harry's thigh. Draco pulled himself back and allowed his head to fully rest on Harry's thigh. Harry said nothing, and missed the smile that spread over Draco's face as he turned to watch the movie.

*

"This is my favourite part," Draco announced.

"The balcony scene?" Harry asked in amazement. Draco was full of surprises it would seem.

"Yes," Draco answered.

Harry stared at him for a moment

"They're willing to change whatever they can to be with each other. Romeo is willing to give up his entire namesake to to be with the girl he loves...even if she is a bint. He even risks being killed on the spot just to see her, to talk to her. Every time I see it I either want to cry or get sick"

Ah, that charming Draco persona managed to ruin the moment; Harry managed to keep from commenting on it though.

"And why would that make you sick?" Harry asked unprepared for the answer that followed.

"Because I want a love like that. A love so strong that time is a memory and pain is nothing but a prick form a roses' thorn, that will be kissed away. I want to feel that way, I want someone to feel like that about me, I want the fairy tale. My own happily ever after, but it's a willy dream...nothing more than a fairy tale...but I still want it... Someone to wash away all the horrors I've had to face in life, I'd give anything for that. " When Draco had finished his eyes were glazed with tears and they threatened to break into shuttering sob.

There was a knock at the door. Harry ignored it for a moment.

Harry placed a hand gingerly on the side of Draco's face, which was looking up at him from his thigh, "That's not willy Draco—it's—it's beautiful." Harry allowed his thumb to reach up and wipe a stray tear from Draco's cheek.

There was another knock, louder this time.

Draco reached a hand up and hesitantly placed it on Harry's cheek, Harry leaned into the warmth of the hand. Slowly Draco began to pull Harry's head down to him until they were inches form each other, breath intermingling. Silver eyes met emerald green. Harry felt a flutter of wings in his guts, and a warm flush across his cheeks.

There was an irritated knock loud and heavy at the door, but neither Draco nor Harry heard it. They had become enraptured in each other's eyes, and the feelings that pooled out from there.

"I want you Harry," Draco whispered before he closed the gap and met Harry's lips with his own.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, before he closed them and allowed Draco slide his probing tongue past his lips.

Harry's back ached as he arched down closer to Draco, but he ignored the feeling for another, Draco's lips. They were soft, softer than anyone's lips should be, like roses petals. Somehow Draco tasted of strawberries, ripe and full of juice, and Harry savoured he taste.

Harry became aware of a cut on his lower lip, that must have came from the fight earlier. Draco's warm bubblegum tongue reached out and lapped at the cut, causing a delightful sting that sent chills through Harry.

Harry moved his hand from Draco's face down his neck and then brought it to rest behind his head, letting his thumb play at Draco's ear. Draco whimpered into Harry's mouth, and Harry reciprocated by letting a growl erupt from low in his chest. Harry turned tilted Draco's head so that he could deepen the kiss; letting his tongue explore the soft confines of Draco's mouth.

Harry and Draco broke the kiss panting for air as a small explosion rocked the room. Splinters flew in from the front hall and in the midst stood Oliver, wand drawn and face red with fury.

"I can't fucking believe it, I thought he was kidding," Came Oliver's disgusted tone.

Harry jumped up letting Draco fall back to the couch, with a grunt.

"It's not what you think," Harry tried to reason.

A vein at Oliver's temple visibly pulsed , "O, so you two weren't just tongue fucking on the couch then?"

Oliver crossed the room in three strides and caught Harry up under the arm, Draco tried to get up but his head pulsed and he dropped back with a 'thud'.

"I thought I could trust you Harry; I thought you didn't have a problem being faithful when I was away," Oliver seethed in Harry's ear, eyes wild with fury.

"Oliver! Stop, you're hurting me!" Harry cried out trying to get his lover to release him.

Draco fought to get up off the couch, "Don't you hurt him you wanker," Draco said brokenly as he stumbled on his feet.

Oliver raised a booted foot and kicked Draco squarely in the sternum. There was an audible snap as it cracked beneath the pressure and Draco went down hard. He lay gasping for breath until finally he was overcome by pain and lack of oxygen and blacked out.

Harry screamed as Oliver turned to him with a perverse smile and seethed, "It's time I show you that YOU ARE MINE!!!"

Harry connected his elbow to Oliver's face in an attempt to escape, but Oliver just continued his twisted smile through the busted lip Harry gave him, never loosening his grip. Harry went to make another attempt but Oliver had already started to drag him up the stairs, muttering, "I'll show you...you're mine."


	10. Stained

**Warning this chapter will contain a rape scene. If you do not feel comfortable reading it, please skip this chapter. If anyone feels the need to skip this chapter please let me know and I will include a recap with the next post. **

**_Authors Note:_ This chapter is mostly a filler**. **Originally this chapter was part of the last chapter; however I try to keep each chapter 5-6 pages long so that people won't get bored with it. The following chapter will be much more eventful. Hermione and Draco may seem to be a little OOC in this chapter, but please understand that I was trying to make their primary focus Harry! And if anyone has ever had a friend be seriously hurt they can understand how focuses and attitudes will be put to the side. That said please try to enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R.**

Harry lost his footing as Oliver dragged him up the stairs, paying no regard to Harry's full weight when he tripped.

"Why are you doing this baby? You know I love you, it was a mistake" Harry choked out as he began to cry.

Oliver wheeled around, almost sending the two of them down the stairs. Eyes burned with rage as he leaned in until he was looking Harry head on, "Prove it!"

Harry felt a chill run through him at the ice in Oliver's tone and the fire in his eyes. He couldn't hold back the sobs that choked at knowing that he had hurt his lover so.

Oliver returned to dragging Harry up the stairs, ignoring his protests, sobs and the tears staining his face. When Harry's weight became to much to drag Oliver hefted him up and carried him over his shoulder.

Oliver burst through Harry's bedroom door tearing it form one of the hinges. Harry was dropped on his bed as Oliver tore his clothes off. Harry looked on at his enraged lover, a man he'd never seen before.

"You're really scaring me Oliver please stop, I was just..." Harry begged through tears and snot.

Oliver leered in response.

Whack! Harry's booted foot connected with Oliver's bits. Oliver merely shook his head and smiled in response, overcome by rage. Harry shook with terror, tears falling down his face.

Oliver pounced on top of Harry and produced a wand, with a wave Oliver revealed Harry's trembling flesh. Catching a fistful of Harry's mussed hair Oliver pulled back violently, causing Harry to scream. Oliver covered Harry's mouth with his own and forced his tongue inside.

Harry bit down drawing blood; and was rewarded by a fist to the face, "You fucking bitch!"

Harry felt his glasses break, lenses sinking into the cheek Oliver's fist connected with.

"Spread your legs you stupid fuck!" Oliver commanded. Receiving no response from Harry, Oliver struck him again.

Harry began to cry openly. Oliver had only hit him once before this, but he deserved it. Harry remembered the day very well. Oliver had come to drop by for his birthday and was outraged to discover Harry had forgotten it. Harry had tried to explain he was busy with inventory and hadn't slept in days let alone looked at a calendar to see the date. Oliver didn't like excuses and promptly struck Harry.

Harry didn't remember that night for the slap to his face. No. Harry remembered that night because it was the first time Oliver said 'I love you'; right after his apology. Harry had waited so long to hear him say that, that he was willing to forgive him for any wrong doing.

That's all Harry had ever wanted was love, that's what he'd dreamed about when he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, love. No matter what Oliver did it was OK, Oliver loved him that was all that mattered, that was all that Harry needed.

Oliver forced Harry's legs apart and positioned himself between them, twisted smile still intact as blood trickled from his busted lip. Harry moved to throw Oliver off of him...

"Incarcerous!"

...At Oliver's word invisible bonds restrained Harry locking his arms above his head. Harry pulled at the bonds. Oliver laughed at his futile attempts.

Oliver pushed forward into Harry, fighting past the resistance of his un-lubed hole. Harry screamed at the pain of being ripped into. Oliver continued to move forward until he was completely sheathed by Harry.

"I told you baby, you're mine," Oliver cooed in Harry's ear, as he began to pump in and out of Harry.

The blood eased the friction but the torn muscle felt like liquid fire as Oliver continued to pump into Harry.

"Please stop," Harry whispered through gritted teeth, his body shaking with pain.

Oliver began to pump harder, "Not until you say it...say you're mine."

"I'm yours, you know that," Harry cried out.

Oliver began to pump harder, ramming his body forcefully into Harry's. Harry screamed as he felt something within him tear from the force.

"That's right baby...you're mine," Oliver said smiling sickly down at Harry.

Harry felt a cold sweat break out over his skin as his ears started to ring. A blanket of numbness settled over Harry, and he realised what was happening, he was going into shock.

Harry looked up at Oliver's twisted face one last time before he blacked out.

*

When Draco woke up he felt like he had a house dropped on him, then he remembered the kick.

"Fucker," he wheezed as he got to his feet.

Draco's mind felt fuzzy as he tried to remember all of what had happened the night before, but the strain caused his head to throb. Harry. He needed to find Harry.

Draco slowly moved across the floor, each movement consuming more and more energy. By the time Draco reached the stairs he was forced to crawl, as he struggled to meet the oxygen demands of his brain. When Draco finally reached the landing that lead to Harry's room he felt like he might die from the burning in his lungs.

Draco pulled himself up the door frame outside of Harry's room and listened. Nothing. Draco slowly cracked the door, and stuck his head in. A small whimpering noise brushed his ears; Harry was crying.

Harry lay curled in a fetal position, covers tangled around his pale drawn form. Moonlight filtering through the window behind the bed made Harry appear to be made of paper, thin and pale; with an aura of fragility. Draco's heart broke.

Draco crawled across the room and pulled himself up on to the bed in front of Harry. Wounded green eyes met Draco, as Harry tiredly brought his head up.

"He loves me. This is my fault. I should have been faithful."

Draco drew in a shuddering breath, and choked back a sob. Was Harry serious?

Harry closed his eyes, forcing tears to flow over his nose in the process, "I deserve this."

The fragments left in Draco's chest were powdered at the sight before him. Slowly Draco pulled himself all the way onto the bed, and curled up behind Harry.

Harry didn't stir.

Carefully Draco placed his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. The movement reminded Draco how wounded he himself was, yet he fought through the pain; Harry was worth it. Draco placed a soft kiss on the nape of Harry's neck, as he began to softly snore.

"What has he done to you pet?" Draco whispered against the skin before falling into a peaceful comforting dream.

*

Draco awoke to the sound of Harry's screams!

"FUCK! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!" Harry thrashed violently with each expletive.

Draco pulled himself up too quickly and let out a string of curses as his chest throbbed painfully. Once he'd managed to compose himself Draco was at Harry's side in a flash. Draco pulled one of Harry's hands into his own and tried to claim his attention.

"Harry. You have to tell me what hurts. What's hurting you?" Draco passed a hand through Harry's sweat slicked hair and quickly wiped away the grimy mess with a turned up nose.

Harry violently ripped away the covers from his torso, revealing his naked form, as he pointed to his gut.

Draco's eyes widened, not at Harry's naked form, but at the dried blood between his legs and on the sheets. The red mess was smeared down his thighs and had turned the majority of the white sheets a faded pink colour, save for the area below Harry's bum which was a deep reddish brown. Realisation hit Draco. Harry was raped.

Draco felt a heated fury colour his face.

"Harry," Draco captured Harry's hand again, "I'm going to go get someone to help, do you want me to put you in a bath before I do?"

Harry shook his head in response.

"OK," Draco reluctantly pulled himself away form Harry and went down stairs.

Draco's mind raced. _How the hell do I get someone here? Where would Harry keep his contact book? Should I make a try of it? Oh Merlin help me!_

And as if on cue a brilliant idea struck Draco, as he dashed for the phone in the kitchen. Draco pressed the redial button and held his breath as it rang, hoping that Ron wasn't the last person Harry spoke to.

"It's about time you called to apologise Harry, Ron's been in a right state..."

Draco cut her off with his urgent response "Hermione listen this is Draco I need you—ugh--Harry needs you...something terrible has happened."

"Draco?" Hermione repeated.

Draco's delicate temper flared, "Yes, I believe I said that. What you need to be inquiring about is Harry's well being. Now are you daft of deaf, I need you here!"

"Draco, I have no problem hanging up this phone if you refuse to be civil."

Draco gritted his teeth in irritation; bossy know-it-all, "I'll attempt it."

"Right now what's so important that you had to call **me**?"

"It's Harry...he...he..."

"Oh do spit it out Draco," Hermione chirped, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Harry was raped!"

there was a click as Hermione hung up the phone.

"That stupid bint! What a fucki--"

There was was a delicate popping noise, "Hope you're not talking about me?!"

Draco turned to find Hermione standing in Harry's den. There was a brief pause before Draco ran and embraced the stunned witch in a tight hug. Draco winced at the pain in his chest.

"Thank Merlin, I don't know what the fuck to do. Please help him," Draco exclaimed before tears streaked down his cheeks.

Hermione's shock passed quickly as she pulled a crying Draco from her shoulder, tactfully hiding her disgust and bemusement, "Where is he?"

"In his room."

Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist and dashed quickly up the stairs to Harry's room. Draco wiped his eyes an prepared himself, for the sight of Harry's molested form.

Harry was still writhing on the bed, uncovered, when they both entered the room. Hermione was forced to cover her mouth to suppress a scream at the sight of Harry.

"Oh Merlin!"

Hermione turned to Draco only to scream, when she saw his full form.

"You slept with him again?"

Draco stared at her blankly, as she moved to Harry's side.

"There's blood all over your legs," Hermione whispered pointing to Draco's tainted legs in horror.

Draco looked down at his legs and turned up a disgusted face as he brushed at the dried blood, "That's not important right now, Harry is."

"Hermione?" Harry whimpered opening his eyes as she placed a hand on his head, "Help me!"

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, in an attempt to soothe him.

"We need to get him to St. Mungos!"

Draco moved beside Hermione and took Harry's hand, "That's why I called. I can't leave the house with the bounty on me, but I had to do something."

Harry rolled, making a guttural noise.

Hermione looked between her wounded friend and Draco, "You...care for him don't you?"

"More than you know," was Draco's answer as he looked on at Harry.

Hermione drew her wand and took hold of Harry, "I'll send someone to stay with you; and I'll try to keep you posted." Hermione gave Draco a small smile as she disappeared with Harry, leaving Draco alone to wonder why the hell she was smiling.


	11. Shattered

**_Author's Note:_ This chapter is really the first time I'm writing from Draco's POV in this story. Hopefully it will help to let you understand how I'm attempting to convey Draco in my story. I hope no one was offended by the last chapter and thankfully I have recieved no flames for it. Read on!**

Draco was not a patient wizard, or a patient anything else for that matter. With the monetary and magical influence that was his namesake Draco had never had to wait on anything...save Harry.

Draco had waited to _meet _Harry when he heard he would be attending Hogwarts. Draco had waited to _see_ if Harry would come to his wedding, after he ensured that his mother had sent his invitation. Draco had waited to for a chance to _sleep _with Harry when Harry brought him home. And finally, Draco had waited for the perfect opportunity to _kiss _Harry.

"Merlin, what a kiss," he whispered to himself

Now Draco was forced to wait for Hermione to call, so that he could find out from her how badly Harry was hurt.

His heart hammered against his bruised chest, the pain a constant reminder that he hadn't been able to protect Harry. He decided that this was his penance for being a useless twit. If he hadn't ran away he wouldn't have been hurt when Oliver came. If he hadn't been hurt when Oliver came he would've castrated the fucker and broke a broom off in his ass for good measure...

Draco was still imagining ways to torture Oliver when Remus appeared with a pop.

"Professor Lupin?" Draco asked with knitted brows

Remus turned to Draco with a kind smile, "Call me Remus son, I'm no one's professor any longer. I'm here to watch over you whilst Harry is attended to. Hermione filled me in."

Draco nodded and stood in silence taking in his ex-professor. Remus hadn't changed much since his term at Hogwarts. The most apparent changes were the clean shaven face, fresh, un-soiled clothes and a few more scars than the last time Draco had seen him.

"You look good Remus," Draco replied politely, extending his hand in a gentlemanly gesture.

"You look..." Remus wasn't sure how to finish. Draco still wore the same briefs he ran out in. Draco slightly pinkened at the mocking glance he received with his hand extended.

Remus took his hand and shook it firmly as Draco noticed one last change; a wide platinum band with a Celtic knot design.

"You're married?" Draco asked in shock, _who'd be mad enough to marry a __werewolf?_

Remus smiled proudly, "Yes, three years now. I'm a lucky dog," Draco scoffed at the pun, "Sirius is a very good man to put up with me."

Draco's jaw dropped, "Sirius, Sirius Black. He's your...husband?"

Remus smiled and shook his head affirmatively. "Although Harry is convinced that it's just puppy love." Remus chuckled at the running joke, noting the pained look on Draco's face at the mention of Harry.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood to laugh at the moment," Draco answered clutching at his chest.

Remus caught sight of a large oval bruise on Draco's chest as he crossed his arms, attempting to hide it, and winced. "Are you hurt son?"

'Shit' Draco thought, he didn't want Remus to think that he was a weakling. Fuck it hurt, "Yes, I think my sternum's broken."

Remus pulled out this wand and passed it over Draco's chest; misty shapes moving over the bruise, "It appears so. Did this happen when you were fleeing last night?"

Draco turned up his nose, "I wasn't fleeing like some scared little girl. I was removing myself form a negative situation."

Remus chuckled, "OK. Did this happen when you were _removing_ yourself then?"

"No. It was Oliver," Draco replied through gritted teeth as he raised his nose at the creature's name.

Remus frowned at the mention of Oliver's name, as he put his wand away.

"I take it you're not a fan?" Draco asked flippantly.

Remus sat down on the edge of the coffee table and collected his thoughts before he spoke. "I've tried to look past all the pain that boy has put Harry through, because for the most part he makes Harry happy, but lately the bad seems to be outweighing the good. I know Harry's old enough to look out for himself but I don't think he's seeing clearly, not with Oliver; love is blind," Remus looked Draco straight in the eye before continuing, "Harry has a twisted sense of heroism and love. He wants to help everyone, so they don't have to suffer like he does, but he never takes the time to help himself. He is the hero of our world, but the victim of his own. While Oliver could care less, whether Harry suffers or not; Harry can't bear to leave him because he craves his love. Harry will take the brunt of whatever comes as long as Oliver continues to feign love for him. A true tragic hero"

Draco let out a heavy sigh. His heart ached for Harry more than ever. Draco knew now more than anything that he wanted Harry. He wanted to be the one to give him what he craved the most; love. He wanted to mend all the wounds Oliver had created within Harry. He wanted to fulfil Harry in every way he was able. Unknowingly a tear slipped down Draco's cheek.

Remus smiled weakly up at Draco, "So I guess the short answer is no. I am most certainly not a fan."

Remus watched as Draco wiped away a few silent tears, "Why don't you go take a bath Draco? It will relieve your stresses and I'm sure you want to get rid of the blood."

Draco moved to protest, but was cut off, "Don't worry I'll stay by the phone and work on a potion to mend your sternum while you bathe. Harry will be fine, don't allow yourself fall into disarray just because you're worried."

*

The bath did help to relieve Draco, but the time alone gave him time to think of Harry. His desire for the raven haired boy consumed him and at the moment his worry as well. His heart ached sorely.

Draco searched through the clothes Harry had bought days before for something red, anything in the family to remind him of his little lion. Draco let out a defeated moan at not finding anything.

A green jumper stuck out of one of the bags, and Draco picked it up and burrowed his face in it. The deep green reminded him of Harry's emerald eyes and the softness of the material reminded him of how Harry's hand had felt on his face when he touched him. The last night's kiss was replayed in his mind as Draco whimpered with longing.

The soft cashmere slid smoothly along the curves of Draco's body as he pulled it over himself; he imagined it was Harry. Thoughts of Harry's hands running up and down his sides caused a soft moan to escape Draco's lips; a smile lingering with the erotic images.

It quickly became necessary to distract himself to keep arousal away as his mind wandered; Draco refused to allow himself pleasure while Harry was in pain. Sadly he dashed all erotic thoughts form his mind allowing his guilt to seep into the void.

Draco was aware at the idiocy in his martyrdom, Harry may not ever give him a chance; yet while Harry was away and hurt Draco refused to allow himself pleasure. He continued to blame himself for Harry's current state and more than anything waited for the moment Harry came back. He planned to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness. Draco was unsure that he could actually drop to his knees... well for forgiveness anyway, but for Harry we would try.

Draco's reverie was broken by the ringing of the phone.

Quickening his process and he pulled on a pair of black fitted jeans and black leather boots. Moving to the en suite he turned in the mirror quickly admiring himself as he pulled a brush through his hair, soft locks falling to his chin. He wanted desperately to talk to Hermione himself, but after spending two days looking absolutely frumpy he refused to look like a street urchin ever again. Never had Draco moved through his routine so quickly, but after twenty-three years he had it down and could do it blind if need be (but he would never deny his eyes the pleasure of seeing himself). With a quick slap of cologne he was done and out the door with one last look in the mirror.

"Yes. Yes. OK, I'll let him know. Love you too dear. Bye." Remus placed the receiver back in its cradle on the wall as Draco rounded the corner.

Remus turned to assess Draco, clean and fully clothed, "You look much better, oh!" Remus turned to the table which he had set up as a makeshift chemist's lab full of varying herbs, creature parts and roots. A recently used cauldron sat at the centre a small burner beneath it; Remus ladled out the contents into a cup and handed it to Draco. "This will speed your bodies natural recovery rate by five-hundred percent, and regrettably it will hurt, but the pain will be much less as a whole."

Draco's eyebrows raised as he stared at Remus, not over the potion he waved at his nose, but at the fact that Remus hadn't informed him of the phone conversation. His ever delicate temperment threatened to explode. The vacant smile plastered on Remus' face quickly caused his temper to erupt.

"What did she say?" Draco asked expectantly.

"Who?" Remus asked dumbly.

Draco's temple pulsed, temper threatening to erupt.

"Hermione! For Merlin's sake, how the fuck is Harry. Is he OK? Is that why you aren't telling me what's happened?" Draco had worked himself into a full panic. The potion glass in his hand shaking violently as he tried not to scream.

Remus placed reassuring hands on Draco's shoulders. "No,no it's nothing like that. Harry will make a full recovery. Sadly he has a torn internal sphincter and the mucous membrane has been torn from his rectal wall and is currently infected. The infection is deep and painful and is being dealt with now. The next step is repairing the wall and finally fixing the sphincter."

Draco let out a deep relieved breath, "So he's OK?"

"At the moment no, but he will be, so drink your potion so you'll be ready when he comes back" Remus smiled weakly at the relieved blonde as he waved a threatening finger, " Sadly the problem is Sirius."

Draco looked confused as he chugged down the potion, ignoring the horrid taste from years of experience. He couldn't understand how Sirius could be a problem, OK he could, but why would there be a problem with Sirius over...Harry?

"Well—uh--it seems that when he found out that Oliver had raped Harry he went into a fit of rage," Remus pulled a tired face at the thought, "however that was isn't problem. The problem is that Sirius has had it out for Oliver ever since they had their first...well I'm not sure if disagreement is the right word, but for now I'll let it go. Now it seems that both Sirius and Oliver have disappeared sometime this morning, and the last time Hermione saw Sirius, early this morning, he was mumbling about making Oliver pay."

Draco just looked at Remus stupidly, "And..." Draco made an impatient gesture with his hand, "I'm not seeing a problem Remus. If I wasn't under bounty I'd be out there with him offering immoral support!"

Remus tried to hide a smile, "The problem isn't about Oliver being maimed, It's about Sirius doing the maiming. He's just finally been cleared of all past charges by the ministry, which was no quick or small feat. The name of Black has never been one of the highest esteem as you know," Draco nodded, "That's why he took my name upon our marriage, but for him to be involved in any unsavoury activity is hazardous to say the least. I pray on Merlin's beard that he's careful."

Remus allowed his head to fall in his hands, lines of worry crossing his forehead. Draco placed a light hand on his back.

"I'm sure any man who could escape Azkaban, and avoid the Ministry will have his wits with him," a smile played across Draco's features, " besides Blacks aren't stupid, they always have a plan." Draco repeated the words his mother had told him many times. Aunt Bella had proved to be lacking in this Black family trait, but then she was mad, with all hope Sirius was nothing like auntie Bella.

Remus managed a small smile before brushing away a tear that he didn't allow to fall. His trust was strong in Sirius, but his worry, for the moment, was greater. From his pocket Remus drew his wand and conjured a crystal ball, which he sat down on the marble top bench behind him.

"What's that for?" Draco asked non-committally.

"I'm going to scry, and try to keep tabs on Sirius. Well I'm going to try. If he's cloaked by any disillusionment charms, I might not find him, but the heart bind we had performed at the wedding should help."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Heart bind?"

Remus had started to focus on the sphere before him and spoke disconnectedly, "It's a ritual binding of the hearts, souls and magic of two magical people. It's permanent and dangerous, but a beautiful ritual regardless. Yet if ever your lover is unfaithful or decides to leave, you will both die."

Draco gasped, "That's archaic!"

Remus gazed on, "Not really son, if you truly love someone, its the easiest decision in the world."

Draco chewed on this information as he removed himself to his guest room, leaving Remus to scry in peace. _The easiest decision in the world?_ The ritual seemed archaic, the freedom to leave a marriage was a new and progressive turn in our culture. The thought of anyone who would want to knowingly bind themselves to another person, who had the potential to kill them if said person decided they wanted to leave? Draco rolled the thought around in his head.

Shaken Draco dropped to the bed, exhausted and filled with ache. He crawled up the mattress searching for Harry's scent in the sheets, hoping to find any hint of musk, cologne or shampoo. Finding nothing Draco dropped back onto his back and sighed, heavy with desire to see Harry, to feel Harry, to smell Harry.

Wait. See Harry!

Following Remus' example Draco conjured a crystal ball of his own. The transparent sphere rested coolly in his hand as he focused all thoughts on Harry. His gaze softened and his eyes burned from lack of moisture. Thick mist formed within the crystal, beginning to take on dimension and depth. Draco's breath was knocked form his chest at the vision produced.

Hands flew from the ball as if burned allowing the orb to drop to the floor with a loud crash; the image fading from the fragments. Draco dashed from the guest room to the fireplace in the den, slamming through the door as he went.

Remus removed himself from the kitchen and his scrying to see what had happened.

"Draco, what's wrong boy?" called the curious wizard as he watched the boy dash to the fireplace.

The blonde turned to Remus with a tear streaked face, terror filling his eyes, "No time."

Remus dashed forward trying to tackle the boy before he disappeared into the green flames. Remus landed roughly on the carpeted floor as Draco vanished into the flames before him.

**This will be the start of a downward spiral for Draco, but not to worry it will all pay out...eventually...Possibly? Please review and let me know what you think, I will try to update ASAP.**


	12. Heroism and Childish Behaviour

**_Author's Note: _Hope no one fell over the edge I left you with last time. This chapter was amazingly difficult to write for some reason and I almost scraped it all together, but then I just reworked it and you have the document below...TADAH! I have also taken the time to fix errors in the last chapter and errors in my one shot Damn this Love Potion (which is a smutty valentine fic for anyone who hasn't reador seen it). Hopefully this chapter will be short on errors but I doubt it. Me and my beta are operating on very different schedules and I have pretty much been on my own here for a while. But I'm amnaging and I don't feel the story has suffered any major blow with my few errors. So all that said please enjoy!**

Draco tumbled out of one of the fireplaces in the floo corridor of St. Mungo's with a thud. He rolled and sprang to his feet with a dull throbbing in his chest as his sternum mended with the aid of Remus' potion. Draco flew down the ground floor corridor and past the receptionist, ignoring his protests as he yelled at the speeding blonde.

Draco tried desperately to remember what little he had gained from Divination class, and how visions worked. If it was the past he was too late already. However, if he had seen the future he had time to prevent what he had seen, but how much time? Seconds, minutes, hours, days...nano seconds? There had never been much need to pay attention in class, not that he would have learned anything is he did, but now he desperately wished he would have at least cracked open his Divination text.

Draco tried desperately to watch the room numbers as he flew by them remembering that he was looking for room 333. The vision had shown him everything he needed to find Harry, the trick was acting accordingly and getting there in time...well hopefully.

*

Harry lay in his bed in a magical coma, still as the dead, chest barely rising and falling with his breath. His hair laid across the pillow in disarray, skin pale and transparent a monitor, supported by magic displayed his weak vitals. Yet, Harry lay careless and happy deep in a dream, a small smile spread over his lips as he lay unconscious......

Harry lay in a vast green field, the sun hovering bright and high, heating him as he sank into the arms of the earth. Closing his eyes Harry watched the shapes dance on the back of his eyelids that the brightness of the sun had created while they were open.

The simplicity of this action caused Harry to giggle.

Harry loved the safety he felt here. This place, which couldn't be real, was a heaven he had only fantasised of before. Here, in this haven, pain was a memory not a reality. Everything was soft and warm and quiet...surreal. Harry sighed, content to lie in this sunny haven for ever.

The coolness of the sun being blocked from Harry caused him to start. As he opened his eyes he found a figure above him, staring down at him, unmoving. The figure was shadowed by the sun and Harry couldn't make out any features save for a Cheshire-cat-like grin that seemed to glow of its own accord.

Not threatened but wary Harry felt for his wand, which was absent form its normal place in his jean's pocket. Harry glared up at his onlooker.

The shadowed figure held up two wands, one Harry's the other presumably his own, and cast them into the field. Harry choked on a combination of spit and air as he sharply inhaled in shock.

"What...?" Harry trailed off unsure of what to say or think.

A low chuckle escaped the lips of the shadowy wizard above him.

"No need to worry," was the slow response Harry earned as the shadowy figure extended a slender hand.

Harry looked at the outstretched hand before him. The skin was creamy and smooth, but marred with small, varying scars. Harry wondered what had made this pattern, and moreover wanted to know how they would feel if he he were to reach out and touch them.

So doing what he felt drawn to do, Harry ignored the hand before him and traced a single finger up the length of scarred and outstretched arm. An audible intake of breath came from the wizard above him as goose flesh appeared where Harry had traced. Harry smiled.

The shadowed figure went to respond but was drowned out as Harry screamed. Something was tearing his haven apart and him in the process.

*

Draco turned at the end of the hallway he had just cleared and began to quickly climb the stairs there. As his feet pounded the linoleum he heard someone call his name from what sounded like the beginning of the hallway. Draco ignored it and continued to climb, grasping on to the fact that the last room on the bottom floor was 100.

Draco knew that he needed to go up three floors to get to the room he sought. Knew that he couldn't stop, for fear he was too late already. Knew that he was shooting in the dark with this whole thing, and that there may be no hope to any of it.

His ascension of the stairs became less graceful and showed less ease the longer he went. His broken sternum was mending, but still broken, and the healing process seemed to drain him the longer he ran. Yet, Draco refused to slow. He would push his body to any limit it presented to get to Harry!

"Draco!" another call echoed from the bottom of the stairs as Draco reached his landing and dashed to the room he so desperately sought. It was Remus for sure, but Draco cared not, the wolf would not stop him.

Draco came to a halt in the doorway of room 333 and screamed at the scene that met his eyes.

A dark, hooded wizard stood over Harry's frail looking form wand drawn. Harry clawed at the sheets screaming in silence, and convulsing wildly. The dark wizard was yelling at the writhing boy but no words could be heard coming form his mouth.

Confused, Draco stepped forward past the threshold and was assaulted by the sounds of Harry's screams.

"Tell me where he is...where is the blonde one...ANSWER ME!?" The dark wizard was met with no response as Harry only continued to scream and flail.

Two things hit Draco in that moment. One the wizard was looking for him, and Two he was using the Cruciatis curse in Harry to try and find him.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Draco barked breaking the concentration of the wizard and effectively ending the curse.

Harry dropped back to the bed...he looked dead, but the tears spilling from his eyes let Draco know he was still alive. He was still alive!

The dark wizard lifted his face to Draco, a sick smile splitting the aristocratic features presented there...Moreau Senior!

"Ah my dear Draco how kind of you to save me the trouble of tracking you down," the senior Moreau adjusted his wand until it pointed over Harry's chest, "I shall kill two birds with one stone tonight...I do love it when I get my way."

Draco's mind barely perceived anything that happened in the next two seconds, until it was already done. The tip of Moreau's wand glowed green with intent, but his eyes stayed locked on Draco's...

"Avada--"

"Avada-kedavra!"

Draco watched as the hooded man was thrown back into the wall as he was swathed in green light, as the light faded the man slumped to the floor and rolled lifeless on his side.

Remus burst through the door at that exact moment, watching as Draco ignored the dead father of his once intended bride and moved to Harry's side. Remus watched as Draco leaned down to allow Harry to whisper in his ear, tears filling his eyes at the words he heard. Slowly he lifted himself from Harry's bed and walked for the door.

Remus caught the boy by the arm as he passed him, forcing Draco to turn and look him in the face.

"You should call one of the medi-witches, he was subjected to the Cruciatis curse," Draco stated tiredly.

Remus took in the crestfallen look of the boy he held onto, "What did he say to you?"

The tears rimming his eyes broke and fell down his heated cheeks as Draco answered, "He asked to see Oliver."

*

Draco sat in the waiting room on fourth floor as Remus talked to the head medi-witch and the ministry official she had called to deal with the 'situation'.

Draco had his knees drawn to his chest, face resting atop them as he tried desperately to ignore the words that floated around him. Hermione occupied the chair to his right and watched him unsure of how to comfort the obviously depressed boy.

"What the hell is he doing here!?"

Draco lifted his head from his knees long enough to see a very angry looking Ron glaring down at him.

"Ron! This is no place for one of your outbursts!" Hermione whispered harshly pulling her fuming husband to the side.

"What in Merlin's name happened here? I get a memo that someone had used two of the unforgivable curses and that both of them occurred in Harry's hospital room!" Ron huffed.

"The senior Moreau came to interrogate Harry as to where Draco was--"

"Figures he'd be the cause behind all of this," Ron interrupted.

Hermione shook a warning finger, "As I was going to say...Moreau intended to kill Harry and Draco, but Draco managed to beat him to the punch, saving himself and more importantly saving Harry."

Ron took a deep breath and calmed himself, "So why is he crying like a baby, shouldn't he be eating this up like the fame sucker he is?"

Hermione reached up and grabbed Ron's ear pulling him further form Draco, "Because the first thing Harry asked for was to see Oliver!" Hermione answered in a venomous whisper.

"So? Why should he give a fuck?" Ron spat back.

"Because I love him!"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Draco's outburst. He looked a mess, hair mussed all over his head, jumper turned up and rumpled, but the tone in his voice was solid and unwavering.

The ministry official turned to Remus with a plastered smile, "I think I have all I need here. I'll contact you if any actions are to be taken against the boy. I doubt there will be any need, but keep him in sight just in case."

Remus shook the wizard's hand and watched as he departed the impending scene taking the head medi-witch with him.

"What did you just say?" Ron asked incredulously, staring open mouthed at the ruffled blonde.

"I don't believe that I stuttered," Draco answered evenly, slitting bloodshot eyes at the red head.

Tension hung in the air like moisture on a humid day, thick and hot. No one moved as Ron stared in shock and anger at Draco who in turn glared at the Weasley boy and Hermione looked vacantly and uncomfortably at the two of them unsure of what to do.

"Is everything right here boys?" asked Remus as he crossed the room and placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders, attempting to distract them.

Two pair of cold eyes met Remus' easy smile as the two boys in turn replied.

"No."

"Yes!"

Draco rolled his eyes as Ron answered in the affirmative, "And what is the problem...Ronald?"

Ron took more insult from hearing Draco call him by his given name than he ever had at any of the 'other' names he'd been called in the past.

"The problem," Ron drawled, "is this fucker," he finished pointing a finger dangerously close to Draco's angular nose.

Draco snapped his teeth at the freckled finger Ron shook at his nose.

"He comes into Harry's life and causes nothing but trouble, and almost gets him killed. Then he plays the bleeding hero and proclaims he did all this in love! LOVE! WHO IN THE NAME OF MORGAN LE FAY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" When Ron had finished he was quivering with anger, fists balled at his sides, and the spaces between his freckles had become a solid red colour.

"Ron!" Hermione had come to stand beside Draco, and now glared at her husband in earnest, "Draco just saved our best friend, whatever reason he had for doing it is his own, but don't you dare stand there and treat it like it doesn't make a difference. And as for his love, who would you be to judge? You were the one who was thick enough to call Oliver and tell him Harry was having an affair behind his back! And look what he did to him, are you going to continue sing his praises just out of spite?"

"He did what?" Draco screamed, but before anyone could answer him he was atop Ron, beating his face into the carpet.

"Draco!" Remus and Hermione called in unison, attempting to pull the two boys apart. Draco however had attached himself firmly to Ron and failed to miss a beat as he continued to assault the now growling red head beneath him.

"Get off me you fag ass prat!"

Remus attempted to lift Draco off by catching him under the arms. Draco in turn pinned his legs around the boy beneath him and squeezed causing Ron to cry out in pain.

"Arghhhhh!"

Remus pulled back only making the situation worse as Draco kept his hold causing Ron's face to be dragged across abrasive carpet in the movement. The angry mess and the wails of Hermione reached the ears of a passing medi-wizard.

"Dividium!"

Ron and Draco were torn apart in a blaze of orange light and knocked into opposite walls, as a lean looking wizard put his wand away and strode into the waiting room.

Ron and Draco glared at each other form across the room.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need someone to leave. We can't have such a raucous in a place of the healing arts," the medi-wizard stated as he crossed two heavily muscled arms and looked at Ron and Draco with humourless eyes.

Draco lifted himself gracefully and turned to the stony faced medi-wizard, "Sorry for the disturbance," he turned apologetically to Hermione and Remus, "I'll leave...I don't need to be the cause of any more drama for one day. Call if you get news Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, earning a weak smile from Draco, "Thanks, I'll be at Harry's. Don't want to be accused of trying to skip a trial."

Draco walked through the door and disappeared from sight, as Remus, Ron and Hermione stood in silence and shock at what had just happened. The silence was broken however as a very dirty, and beaten looking Sirius walked through the door...

"So...What did I miss?"

**Remember to review! I know you guys are reading so help me out and tell me what you think, I want to be able to improve my writing to bring you guys better chapters and stories. Love to you all...now review!**


	13. Scars of the Past, Hopes for the Future

**_Author's note: _Sorry about the long gap between updates, I've been busy. Work has picked up, and I'm currently talking to boy that has me very distracted (in a good way at the moment) and I've been helpng a friend. DreamingInColour is working on a fic for our friend Digitallace and I have been lending a hand in the editing! If anyone hasn't read their work check them out they are fabulous writers and both have great works up and in progress. **

**This chapter took a while to write, because I had to have it a certain way and could not just slap it down in a sitting or two and my friend Evil Jenyus has been a great help with that. She is also a great writer and is currently finnishing her song fic trio. Check that out if you get the time I Kissed a Boy is the first fic and smashing to say the least. Enjoy the fruits of my tired brain, and go look up my fabulous girls and their work.**

Draco stepped through the fire to Harry's flat, deactivating the floo network as he did. Standing in the midst of Harry's den, he had never felt so empty, and this vacant home reflected that. The dead silence was akin to the stillness of his heart, the desolation of his emotions. Draco rubbed his temples, thoughts swirling like a deadly tempest.

After everything that Oliver had done to Harry, he was still the one that he wanted, still the one he called to in a crisis, the one that Harry loved. Draco knew now how much that he loved Harry, how much he wanted him and how little of a chance that he had. The years that he had longed for his raven haired hero felt like a weight on his shoulders, and Draco was too weak to move on.

Yet when Harry kissed him, there was _something_ there. Harry hadn't tried to stop him, hadn't objected, he had leaned in, and if memory served... he _moaned_. Harry had held him in his sleep as well, which he had no reason to do. Harry had shown him more interest and affection than he deserved. Harry had protected him. Was this all a part of Harry's hero persona or did Harry have some attraction to him?

Draco's head hurt, as did his heart, both tattered and worn. Moving from how lovelorn he felt to how hopeful he felt about Harry's affection was a wear on his weary mind. Draco had never dealt well with heavy emotions, he usually covered them with a mask of indifference and snipped at anyone who bothered him. Draco couldn't do this now, not with how he felt about Harry; these feelings were too strong and his spirit to weak.

Draco moved solemnly through the flat and up the stairs, paying little attention to where he was going as he blindly followed his feet. When he stopped and opened his eyes he was in Harry's room. As Draco's eyes fell on the bed clothes that were still rumpled and soiled, tainted with Harry's blood, a reminder of the misdoings that happened; he was forced to choke back a sob. His wounded chest seared with a pain beyond broken bones.

Collecting himself and pulling out his wand, Draco performed a cleaning charm that removed the stains from the sheets, restoring them to their original state. The traces of the crime were now gone, but the memory lingered heavy in the air, and in Draco's healing chest. He could remove any outward sign of what happened, but he could never take back what happened to Harry.

Draco crawled into the bed, eyes rimmed with tears. He tried to imagine the covers were Harry's arms as he pulled them around himself and lay down. Burrowing into one of Harry's pillows, Draco caught Harry's scent and allowed himself to cry softly. He wanted this to be real. Draco wanted Harry to ask him to his bed, even if only for a night, just so that he could lay in his arms and be surrounded by him.

He knew now that he had to have Harry, wanted to call him his own, to show him what love was, how you treated someone you loved, how beautiful it could be. Some might say it was selfish to want Harry, to want to take him away from someone he truly cared for, but he refused to see it that way. How could he after everything Oliver had done to them, to Harry! Harry deserved to be happy, but he also deserved more so to be taken care of; and Draco wanted to be the one to do so. Draco decided he would put everything on the line to get Harry; to show him who he really was. Besides, a Malfoy _always_ got what he wanted.

With a heavy heart and fantasies of being in Harry's arms, Draco drifted into a weary sleep, where he would dream of kissing Harry for the rest of the night.

*

Draco woke up to a cold empty bed. His head was still foggy from the dream that lingered offering images of Harry's naked form, crawling up the bed to meet him.

"Stupid dream," Draco muttered as he rolled over, and climbed out of the bed.

It was a lie though, he was enjoying the dream, and evidence to this fact was causing his jeans to be uncomfortably tight. However the fact that it was only a dream caused him a foul mood that lasted all through his morning shower and into breakfast. After showering and taking care of his...ahem...dream problem (?_?), Draco set about finding some clothes. He pulled on some white trunks, and a worn looking pair of boot cut jeans, but was unable to content him self with the shirts Harry had bought for him.

Topless, Draco ran up the stairs and into Harry's room throwing open Harry's closet, intent on finding something he fancied. Turning on the light Draco was unable to contain himself, and rolled his eyes at the horrid mess of rubbish that Harry called a wardrobe, yet was still able to find a suitable top. Draco pulled on a worn red tee that fit over his chest snugly and somehow smelled exactly like Harry.

"Mmm!" Draco cooed, reviling in the moment.

This good mood was quickly spoiled as Draco turned to close the closet and spied a note on the floor.

_**Harry,**_

_**sorry that I couldn't make it tonight. I hope that the new toy and the wine will help.**_

_**Love, O**_

"Arrgh!" Draco drew his wand, "Reducto!" The paper in his hand was reduced to superfine ash that sifted through his fingers as the spell hit it. Enraged, he tore through the closet until he found the box that Harry had placed all of his toys in and searched for Oliver's 'gift'. After pulling out every dildo and stroker Harry owned Draco realised he had no idea what he was looking for, and agitated threw the large blue latex monster he held at the wall, cracking the plaster in the process. There was no way to tell which toy Oliver had bought for Harry, or toys; wait what if he had bought all of them.

"Reducto!" Draco yelled at the pile of latex and cyberskin, reducing the oversized phalluses to a pile of dust. Satisfied he slammed the closet door and stomped down to the kitchen, unworried as to what Harry would say about what he'd just done. He would buy Harry new toys, better toys, toys Oliver couldn't afford; and he would gladly help Harry break them in.

This thought gave Draco a wicked grin and helped keep him from unleashing his mood upon the rest of Harry's flat. However the eggs weren't so lucky, and Draco went through half of the carton before he could control himself enough that he didn't crush the eggs in his hand. As the seventh and eighth eggs fried on the range, Draco busied himself with cleaning up his mess and finding a plate.

Draco managed to finish frying the eggs and get them to the plate, that took twenty-five minutes to find, without breaking anything, but as he splattered them with catsup he was interrupted by the phone and he had to be careful not to to rip the entire set form the wall as he answered.

"'ello?" he answered thickly.

"Draco, I have great news!"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, yes, now listen. The medi-witches have agreed to release Harry after he gets his last dose of potions tonight!"

"That's great..."

"I'm not finished," Hermione interrupted.

"Sor-ry," Draco answered, voice dripping with sarcasm despite his inclined mood.

"Yes, well...you _should _be. Remus said that the ministry will not be pursuing the death of Sr. Moreau any further due to magical footage recovered from Harry's room."

"Oh!" Draco had forgotten about killing the deranged father of his once intended bride, and wasn't sure how to respond to this comment. Should he be relieved? "And what case would they have had anyway? He was by no means an innocent wizard, they're glad to be rid of him, probably sad we didn't kill each other."

"Don't laugh this off Draco. You're reputation is by no means clean and the ministry could have your pale arse for this. The killing curse is illegal, and nothing constitutes its use...NOTHING!"

"Hermione did you just say arse?"

there was a tired sigh from the other end of the phone, "Yes. Tell me that is not all you heard?"

"No I got it all. No laughing...have my pale arse...illegal...got it all!"

"Yes well I thought that I would let you know, and we will have Harry home later tonight. Are you going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Guessed as much, well be tender Draco. Harry's still very...raw...all the walls and linings are grown back but the muscles and tract itself are still very inflamed."

Draco grinned into the phone, "And how would you have me be tender to him?"

"Draco!" Hermione chastised.

"Just kidding and...uh by the way...thank you Hermione."

CLICK.

Draco hung up the phone before Hermione could say anything else, Merlin knew that girl could talk; and Morgan knows she would have went on and on about him saying thank you.

*

Several hours later Harry was brought through the fireplace, which Draco had opened after getting off the phone, along with a tired looking Hermione and an angry looking Ron. Harry walked with an odd kind of limp; that confused Draco for several moments.

"Oh," the blonde blurted.

Harry turned towards Draco, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Draco lied, blushing slightly at having spoke his mind.

"He's still here?" Ron baulked, unable to hold his tongue, when he heard then caught sight of the blonde.

Draco merely met the outburst with his signature sneer.

"He's going to be helping Harry while he's on the mend," Hermione spoke up.

Harry turned to glare at his friend, "I do not need any help!"

"You'll need to mind his temper, Draco, he's been abominable since he woke."

Draco nodded at Hermione, a cat-like grin across his lips.

"Hello! I am standing not two feet away from you!" Harry bitched, feeling slighted that Hermione was talking to Draco as if he weren't present in the very room.

"Well I refuse to leave them alone again!" Ron huffed crossing his arms in his most manly gesture.

Harry crossed the den and carefully sat down on his couch, "I do not need anyone's help, you can all go! All of you!"

Hermione shot Draco a quick glance before speaking, "Yes I think we should...Ron...

RON! It's time to go!" Hermione grabbed Ron by the ear when he refused to acknowledge her and dragged him to the fire, roughly.

"Damn you woman, I will not be...ouch...damnit...fuc--"

The conversation ended as Hermione dragged Ron into the flames, and all that was heard was an unintelligible string of curses. Harry laughed at his fighting friends, cringing slightly at the effort it took and pain that it caused.

"So I have to leave as well?" Draco asked, kicking at the carpet, eyes cast downward.

"Don't you want to? You've been stuck here for a week...Don't you want to go home?" Harry asked seriously, seeking Draco's eyes.

Draco stopped moving and met Harry's eyes for a moment, "No."

SILENCE. Harry and Draco simply stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, neither one moving, neither one speaking. The air soon grew thick with tension and Draco's simple response somehow echoed through the small flat, ringing in both boys ears. A cold sweat washed over Draco as he decided to move in; scared shitless of what he was about to do. Scared of how badly this could all go; yet he had to try.

"I don't want to leave you, Harry...ever."

Harry looked confused, and he was somehow unsettled that Draco still met his eyes. Silently he worried that one of his medications was causing a hallucination; his heart raced, possibly advancing the hallucination further.

"Don't speak," Draco cut in as Harry moved to respond, " I need to do this while I have the nerve."

Harry sat back, agitated, worried, yet silent.

Draco began to pull off Harry's shirt, exposing his pale even flesh to the now stunned boy before him. "For the longest time I have wanted you Harry. For the longest time I've thought about you and admired you from afar. Longed for you," Draco unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down, "And I don't think I can do it anymore," Draco kicked the pants to the side and hooked his fingers under the elastic band of his trunks.

There was an audible gulp from Harry as Draco slowly pulled down the thin, spandex undergarment to reveal his pink, golden wreathed, groin.

"I love you Harry, and I want to be the one you love back."

"Draco I--" Harry was lost for words, and trying desperately to look anywhere but Draco's inviting crotch. It was as if all the saliva in his mouth evaporated in an instant and someone put an angelic spotlight on Draco's nether area. "I--"

Draco continued as if uninterrupted, blushing slightly under Harry's gaze, "And so I think that I need to show you something, to prove that I trust you and I want this—us. Something only two other people know about, something important, something real." Harry tried to get his mouth to work, but no sound came out as Draco picked up his wand, from where it lay, and waved it over his body.

A faint golden glimmer flashed over Draco's skin, dissolving around him to reveal his true form. Draco's true skin was pale and even like that of the glamour he'd created, but only in places. The entire of Draco's body was covered in varying scars, some deep and long some shallow and small. They varied in colour and texture and each one looked painful. Following the lines of Draco's tainted skin Harry's eyes fell on one scar he recognised, a deep, nasty, purple scar that ran from Draco's heart to his hip.

Harry's stomach lurched, that was his scar, he had done that, and seeing it like this was very uncomfortable; heartbreaking.

"Each of these was given to me by my father. Each of these were given to me because he loved me...or so he said. Does this look like love to you?"

Harry stomach twisted again, "No, it doesn't."

"And what Oliver does to you, that's not love either. We don't hurt the ones we love, we cherish them. And of we ever do manage to hurt the ones we love, out of stupidity, then we beg for forgiveness. We grovel and cry and persist, there is never a reason to hit, bribe or rape someone you love, and especially if that person is you," Draco let out a deep breath with after spilling out his heart, looking deep into the emerald orbs that misted across the room.

"So. I have to ask. Do you love me, could you love me? Is there any chance for a—an—us?

Harry silently stood and crossed the room to Draco. Eyes filled with tears he took the pale boy's hand, "Draco--"

**Please no flames, you'll understand why I left off here when you get to the next part. And if you want that to be soon, be kind and reveiw!! **

**Love and Devil grins**

**Gareth!!**


	14. You Can't Have Me As You Wish

**_Author's note: _since you were all good little fan girls and boys I have managed to pull out another chapter...thanks to all the reveiws (see I told you they help me write!!). Sadly I may have given a few of you false hopes, Oliver will not be punished in this chapter...that will come next (and if you havent already go to my profile and vote in my poll which lists a few tortures I would like to incorporate into the story the top favourite will make it along with one of my own choosing). **

**Also please give proper thanks to DreamingInColour who beta'd this chapter for me and please remember to check out her work if you haven't already. She's a brilliant writer and an awesome fangirl. And if you read my note on last chapter you will hopefully have checked out EvilJenyus and Digitallace who are also awesome writers and have helped me at one time or another as well. So Thank you girls for the help and enjoy this weird little chappie.**

"So. I have to ask. Do you love me, could you love me? Is there any chance for a—an—us?

Harry silently stood and crossed the room to Draco. Eyes filled with tears he took the pale boy's hand, "Draco...I—we—I can't."

Draco's eyes seared at the words; yet he persisted, "Why?"

Harry exhaled a long breath he hadn't intended to hold, "Because I'm in love with Oliver."

Tears spilled from Draco's silver eyes as he gripped Harry's hand tightly, but lovingly, "But he hurt you...he raped you," Draco stated, shocked at Harry's persistence to defend his attacker.

Harry drew in a deep breath that rivaled the one he had held moments before, "But he has done nothing to change how I feel about him, and I believe that he does love me."

Draco was shocked speechless for a moment. The look in Harry's eyes was one of honesty and determination; he truly believed what he said. Draco ripped his hand away from Harry in annoyance.

"You honestly believe someone that could _rape_ you, leave you to wallow in your own blood, and not do one bloody thing to help you since, could love you? Do you think that fuckin' Irish prick loves you?" Tears threatened to blind Draco, but he refused to let them win right now, "He doesn't love you Harry, he never has. All you are is a piece of ass to him, a willing, stupid piece of ass. Don't you see what he's done to you, he's broken you Harry?"

Harry's temper began to flare as he listened to pale boy attempt to reason with him . This is not what he wanted, Draco didn't need to get angry and definitely didn't need to cry; Harry hated being the cause of someone's pain. He couldn't help the fact that Draco was in love with him, and to be honest he _did_ have feelings for Draco as well, but he _loved_ Oliver and that had to take precedence. Love always won out with Harry, and this was no exception. No matter what Draco were to say about Oliver, Harry still loved him.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I love Oliver, Draco. I have nothing else to say to you and I refuse to turn this into an argument so please, leave before it does."

There was another long pause; much like the one moments before, when Draco decided to bear his soul and...more.

Harry and Draco locked eyes for the second time, but now there was no tension, no curiosity, no hope. The energy was stagnant and festering, and the eyes were full of hurt and heartache; this room was a void of all happiness and contentment and the two men in it were teetering on the edge .

"As you wish. All I want is for you to be happy Harry, if Oliver can do that, then I wish you the best," were Draco's parting word's before he turned on the spot and elegantly disappeared, leaving behind his clothes, the man he loved, and his heart which lay somewhere in the room.

*

Sleep evaded Harry that night. Whenever he closed his tired eyes all he could see was Draco's defeated face and his scarred body. His feelings for Draco made his stomach seem to swirl and gave him the feeling that the room he was in must be spinning or rocking, yet the room stayed mockingly still. Harry hadn't hurt this badly in a long time but there was nothing for it, he was in love with Oliver, and no feelings that he had for Draco could overcome the bond he had created with Oliver. Draco wasn't an option.

Yet, Draco had certainly changed, and in another time Harry could easily see himself falling for the volatile blonde that he couldn't help but find attractive. Maybe if he had gotten to see this side of Draco earlier, maybe things would be easier now, but they weren't. Things were complicated, love was complicated, and Harry couldn't help but be in the thick of it. Oliver was his world, and Draco was simply a shooting star; pretty but he would eventually burn out.

Frustrated and fatigued Harry finally passed out just as the sun painted his bedroom window a glorious shade or orange with Draco's final words echoing through the house, haunting him, " I wish you the best."

_*****_

The sun was hot on Harry's bare shoulders as he walked by the lake outside of Hogwarts, inhaling the fresh air deeply. An unmarred version of the once great school loomed behind him, reaching high into the summer sky; a vestige of Harry's past. He knew instantly that this was a dream, just as he always did.

The castle should have been the most obvious sign that this was a fabricated reality, yet it was not the tip off. No, the realisation that this was a dream came when Harry noticed how liberated he felt here. There was no oppression, no worry, no heartache; where else would such a place exist outside ones subconscious?

Being self aware of his state meant that Harry would have control of this world, but he shrugged it off. Finding out the reason he dreamed himself here resembled too much of a struggle, too much of a binding task. Harry was enjoying the sun on his bare chest, the clean summer air in his lungs and the freedom of having no worries, he had no desire to control and lead an entire dream world.

"Screw figuring out why I'm here," Harry said aloud, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Mmm is that an offer then? It has been a while, baby."

Harry attempted to wheel around and face the source of this new voice, but instead he lost his balance and fell square on his arse. Automatically, he let out a pained moan at the gravel that bit into his backside and bare shoulders, but otherwise just lay there, startled and scared.

"That will leave a mark or two, but I can kiss them all better if you like?"

Harry knew that voice, but why would the owner of it be here? This was a place of peace, and Harry hadn't dreamt of him in years. A strong hand was offered to Harry and he took it allowing himself to be pulled up.

"It can't be you, can it?" Harry asked, afraid to look at his company; what if it was him? "Its not the real you."

"Well _yes_ and _no_. I am a _ghost_ but also a creation of your own mind. I'm very complex if I do say so myself."

"You always were," Harry answered, sure now of who he was speaking to, "No reason you shouldn't be now."

Harry turned and grabbed the man embracing him in a tight, loving hug. "I've missed you Cedric," Harry said as tears began to slide down his sun-heated cheeks.

Cedric reached up a scarred hand and ruffled the crying boy's hair, "And I you, my little raven."

Harry couldn't help but smile through his tears at his old pet name, it had been a long time since he heard it last. He refused to immediately release Cedric and simply stood for a few moments inhaling the scent of his old lover.

Finally Harry released his dead lover and stepped back to look him over. Cedric's coppery brown hair was combed neatly and parted to the right. His features were still sharp and angular, his body taught and muscled and framed nicely with the black trousers and yellow top he wore. Harry wondered if the clothes were Cedric's own or had his mind picked the fitting attire. The most shocking and new attributes to Cedric were the scars that covered Cedric's bare arms and neck and the silver eyes that were not his own.

"Why are you here Cedric? I haven't dreamed of you in years," Harry asked breaking the silence, which Cedric seemed comfortable to keep.

"I thought that you didn't want to know?" Cedric asked mockingly, striding away from Harry and around the rim of the lake; Harry took off after him.

"Well I didn't, but—Damnit will you stop walking away from me?" Harry yelled.

"It's your dream pet, make me stop," Cedric chuckled back.

"I'd rather you just stop on your own," Harry replied tersely.

"I will, but first you have to figure out why I'm running and why you're following me. I'll give you a hint, a happy man wouldn't be running after me."

Harry stopped and thought on those words for a minute, as Cedric continued to sprint around the lake, "Is it the pursuit of love and happiness?" Harry asked scratching his chin as he spoke.

In a flash Cedric was back at Harry's side, smiling, "Smart little raven. I'll try to make the rest of this just as easy for you, you don't need another challenge on your mind do you?"

Harry smiled, slightly confused, "The rest of this? Is it all so cheesy?"

Cedric placed a loving hand on either side of Harry's face and turned it up to his own, "It's important that you figure a few things out pet, that's why I'm here; _your_ happiness will depend on it."

Harry pulled away from Cedric, furrowing his brow as he did, "Are you going to tell me to leave Oliver too?"

"I'm not going to tell you to do anything. This is all for you to figure out, but I can tell you something helpful, something your own mind created me to be."

Harry waited patiently for this epiphany, looking seriously into his dead lover's eyes.

"I am your ideal of love."

"What?" Harry asked loudly, "that wasn't helpful."

Cedric chuckled softly, "Of course it was. You just have to figure out what it means, this is _your_ dream baby. Maybe what happens next will help you along."

"What happens next, what do you mean?" Harry asked, but his cries fell on deaf ears, as the world around him faded and he became aware of a disturbance downstairs.

*

Pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms and fetching his wand and glasses from the night stand, Harry hopped form his bed and dashed down the stairs, to see what had woken him up.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Harry screamed as he reached the den, wand drawn.

The sight before him was rather odd, and in a better mood Harry may have found it comical, but as things currently stood it was just annoying.

Remus stood next to the fireplace, looking annoyed, yet intently watching Sirius' backside, which hovered through the flames. Obviously Sirius was struggling to get through the floo network for some reason, which made no sense. The network was made up of effective, expedient temporal fluxes that rarely needed maintenance or mending, Sirius must be trying to bring something through. Remus jumped at Harry's voice.

"Harry, there is a good explanation for this I promise, and Remus will give it as soon as he gets--"

Remus was cut off as Sirius fell backward hard and landed on his back, with a half-naked man atop him.

"Oliver!" Harry shrieked in recognition, as the half-naked boy turned to face him.

Stillness hit the room, with each person looking from one to another in turn, except Oliver who just sort of bowed his head in an odd way and refused to meet any one's eyes. Harry was the first to speak.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Harry asked in a low threatening voice.

Remus backed up indicating that he had no part of this and that he was simply here as a referee and observer.

"Harry my boy, this is an intervention," Sirius announced, looking more cheerful than necessary.

"AN INTERVENTION!" Harry seethed, glaring daggers at his godfather.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably from where he kneeled on the floor. Bruises and scratches covered his face and chest and Harry also noticed that his hands were bound behind his back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Sirius slightly grimaced at Harry's pain and panic stricken face, "He didn't come willingly."

Harry stood stupidly for a moment before continuing, "You **hurt** him?"

"Sadly there was no other way to get him here," Sirius lied, he had enjoyed beating the snot out of the prick, but Harry didn't need to know _that_.

Harry's fists curled in agitation, his wand glowing involuntarily in his right.

"Now Harry calm down, there is no need to get angry at us," Sirius said indicating himself and Remus.

"You mean you, _I_ had nothing to do with this," Remus corrected.

"_You_ were the one who gave me the veritaserum we pumped him with," Sirius retorted.

Remus snorted at his picky lover, earning him a heated look in return.

"Are you going to get to a point anytime soon? I believe that I have a wounded boyfriend to tend to," Harry snapped, joining Oliver on the carpet, while Remus and Sirius continued to toss each other dirty looks.

"Well you may wish to cancel those plans once you have a talk with your boy here," Sirius answered evenly.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asked Oliver trying to meet his lover's eyes, but Oliver refused to allow him to do so.

"Oliver why don't you tell Harry where it is that I found you," Sirius prompted.

"In Ireland," Oliver answered coldly.

"Honest but a wee bit vague, why not tell Harry what I found you doing and with whom?"

"I was fucking Lindsay," Oliver spat reluctantly.

Harry backed up from his prone lover; had he heard right?

"And who is Lindsay?"

"She's my fiancée."

Harry shot up straight, backing to the far end of the room, away from Oliver. _No!_

"And how long have you been together?"

"Since before I met Harry. I asked her to marry me after me and Harry's one month anniversary, and I used the money Harry helped bring in from merchandising to buy the ring"

Harry's stomach churned, and behind him he felt the table lift off of the ground.

"And finally why don't you tell Harry what you told me when I confronted you?"

"Fuck you!" Oliver answered vehemently, earning Sirius' wand in his back. Oliver looked Harry dead on as the truth serum coursing through him forced out his heart shattering words, "I don't love Harry, I never have. He's just a fuck buddy to me, good for a but of fun. I love Lindsay, she's my soul mate not Harry. Harry is just my...toy. Something pretty to look at, fun to fuck, and a treasure to have."

Something in Harry broke, he wasn't sure if it was his heart or his soul, or possibly the two combined, but break brought with it FIRE. Harry was livid, he had given everything he had to Oliver, Oliver owned him; his very soul, and, and...this is what he does with it. Perverts it. Breaks it. Shits on it! How dare he refer to him as a 'treasure' after a confession like that, how dare he have the gall to look him in the eyes!

Oliver would never quite remember what happened to him after that moment, and later he would desperately regret everything that he had put Harry through. The last glimpse he caught of Harry was one of pure furry and he would carry the image to his grave. The raven haired boy was surrounded by an aura of red hot power, causing his emerald eyes glowed in stark and threatening contrast to the fiery energy he exuded which caused every loose object in the den to levitate toward the ceiling and slowly smoulder.

Oliver was fucked!

**So fun way to end it right?**

**If you want a quick update, reveiw, reveiw and reveiw!!!**

**Also the dream prolly seems dotty to those of you who arent me, but if you have any clues tell me...if you're right Ill let you know. **

**love to you all!!**


	15. A Firey Kiss Goodbye

**_Author's Note: _Finally we get to see what happens to Oliver. The winner in the pole was binding Oliver to the pitch with something tattooed to his forehead, for his mates to find him later. I nixed the tattoo, because it just didn't work for me...sorry. Also I added my favourite of the punishments, which I feel is very funny...you'll see why! I'm not sure how well this all turned out. I love the punishment scene, but I don't think that I got the depression that Harry was feeling right. I'd like to know what you guys think of it...I don't know if I would go back and fix it, but I would like to know so that I can improve my writing and grow from whatever my mistake was here. Please read and review and let me know what you think. And thanks to DreamingInColour for calming me down and helping me out, shes great (so go check out her work). **

The smell of the smouldering wood cloyed at Harry's nostrils, attempting to halt his breathing, but he ignored it as magic and fury pulsed through him. Harry looked on as Oliver trembled on the floor, and Remus and Sirius looked on in awe, clasping hands at the sight of Harry's aura. The power radiating from Harry was as awesome as it was terrible, and everyone in the room was painfully aware of this.

Harry allowed his gaze to fall completely on Oliver, and as he did so the petrified boy rose slowly into the air. As he was lifted, Oliver's folded legs fell out from under him and dangled loosely in the air, becoming a helpless puppet. No sound came from Oliver's floating form as Harry blinked, transporting both of them from the house with a searing bolt of lightning that shook the den.

Remus looked to his still lover once the room was cleared, "What do you think will happen?"

Sirius turned to his lover with a wicked grin, "Nothing good I hope."

*

Miles away another bolt sounded as Harry and Oliver arrived at their destination. Oliver looked up, shock crossing his features upon realising where he was...

"You brought me here?" Oliver asked dumbly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and waved his hand, sealing Oliver's teeth together, "Shut up. You will talk if and when I tell you to."

Harry smiled at the fear reflected in Oliver's eyes, he was going to enjoy this.

"I brought you here so someone could find you when I'm through with you," Harry smiled coldly and made a grand sweeping gesture indicating the Quidditch pitch they stood on.

Oliver made a muffled noise as he attempted to respond to Harry's statement, but was unable to speak due to his melded teeth.

Harry reached out and backhanded the man that floated in front of him, " I said I would tell you when to speak."

As Harry retracted his hand he caught sight of the reddened print scalded into Oliver's flesh, created by his searing aura. _Good _he thought _he scarred me; I scarred him._ Oliver made a loud unidentifiable noise as the pain coursed through him, but he did not try to speak. Harry simply smiled evilly at the frightened boy before him.

"I'll make this quick and...well I was going to say painless, but then I would be lying to you, and you've done enough of that for the two of us."

Oliver met Harry's eyes for the first time since his confession and was horrified by what he saw there. Harry, as he had come to know him was loving and sweet, he was the epitome of all things Gryffindor and although he did have a temper he'd never looked so...terrifying, as he did now. Harry's eyes which still gleamed with a jewel like lustre, held no warmth, no kindness, no humour; they were cold, dead and heartless as if they were made of glass.

Harry smiled demoniacally, lifting and hand sent Oliver hurtling into one of the goal posts at the far end of the pitch. Harry blinked and was at his victim's side in minutes, lips curled menacingly.

"Carcer," Oliver's hands were bound above his head and his feet to the sides of the poll as Harry repeated the spell he had once used on the raven haired boy.

"Are you scared baby?" Harry whispered, releasing the spell on Oliver's teeth.

"Y-yes," Oliver stuttered trembling in terror.

As Harry stared at Oliver taking in his fear, enjoying it; he caught the scent of something vaguely familiar. Harry looked down at his prone victim, Oliver had pissed himself!Harry boomed with laughter, the sound of it echoing through the vacant stadium.

"You truly are pathetic Oliver," Harry stated evenly, letting his aura flare with his jubilation.

The dark stain on Oliver's trouser leg ran wider and longer, at Harry's words, adding to his amusement and satisfaction. The aquatic display gave him an evil idea, a vindictive inkling, a dastardly plan...it was time to punish Oliver. Harry smiled.

"You have just given me a wonderful idea," Harry wore a smug look as he glared at the _boy_ before him, "If you refuse to act like a man..."

Harry leaned in and kissed his once one and only for the last time. Oliver, confused, gave in to the kiss and drug his tongue along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry bit down on the intruding tongue and drew blood which he spat back in Oliver's face.

"...then you shouldn't have to be one."

Oliver looked down at his new body, his now _feminine _body! His shirt was now stretched across two large breasts; his damp, urine soaked trousers rested low on wide set hips and his once short hair now cascaded down a soft womanly face. Oliver was a woman.

"You fucking bi--"

Raising a lazy hand, Harry silenced Oliver with his tooth binding hex, "No, Oliver. I may be many things and a few of them less than savoury, but _you _are the bitch here, not me. I sincerely hope that you learn something from this, if not then...I really don't care, if you're stupid enough to act like a greedy whore again then you deserve what you get."

Oliver looked blankly at Harry, unsure of what to say; not that he could have said it. Harry allowed Oliver to meet his eyes one final time, letting him know that he was serious, before he turned and sauntered across the field, and disappeared with a deafening roar mid-stride. Oliver was left bound and gender bent to the goal post, unable to speak and unable to tell his mates who he was when they found him the next day and treated him with all the dignity of a two bit harlot.

_It would be three years, four months, two weeks and a day before Oliver was able to return to his former gender, and in that time everything he had worked for and attained in life would be gone and forgotten. The only thing that would remain was the image of Harry's fiery aura and the hand print that adorned his right cheek. _

*

Sirius and Remus were still in the den when Harry returned...well...appeared with an earth-shattering racket, and the sound of scorching carpet fibres.

"Harry m'boy," beamed Sirius rushing in to hug Harry as his fiery aura dissipated.

Harry simply allowed his godfather to hug him, but made no effort to embrace back or to protest. He was tired, upset, enraged, betrayed and a thousand other emotions that he couldn't name, but largely he was apathetic. Having come down from his power surge, no energy remained in his body and after Oliver's confession, no emotion remained; he just didn't care.

Remus caught sight of Harry's face, "Harry, are you all right?"

Sirius released Harry and held him at arms length, "What's wrong...you gave Oliver what was coming to him right?"

Harry merely nodded, looking at the floor.

Sirius pulled out his wand and conjured three glasses of red wine, "Then we celebrate; good riddance to bad rubbish!" Sirius plucked one of goblets from the air and raised it, "To Harry."

Remus took the second glass hesitantly, while Harry ignored his; still looking at the floor.

"Don't toast to me," Harry barely whispered.

Sirius, delirious with joy didn't hear him, and quickly downed his wine and refilled the glass.

Remus placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, "Are you okay, Harry, you're shivering."

He was wrong of course, Harry wasn't shivering, simply shaking, trying to hold back tears, trying to...

"I'm an idiot, don't drink to me. I was too blind to see this, any of it. Everyone else did, everyone knew...that something was wrong...told me to leave him...but what did I say? I love him, we're meant to be. I don't care what he's done, he loves me. Ha!"

Harry reached out and took his goblet. For a few brief seconds he looked deeply into the bowl of the goblet, before throwing it into the nearest wall, "Drink to yourselves, you saw it...you _knew. _So fucking live it up! I don't give a piss and no one should give one about me either," Harry walked over to the stairs and turned back to face Remus and Sirius, "I'm pathetic."

Harry quickly ascended the stairs and slammed his bedroom door, collapsing in tears once inside the confines of his room.

"Harry,"Sirius called from the other side of the door, "Harry come out son...talk to us."

"We're here to help," added Remus.

Harry pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm on the door, then threw the ancient piece of wood across the room, where it landed unceremoniously on the bathroom tiles. Getting up Harry pulled off his shirt and threw it blindly at the floor, it landed on a lamp, followed by his pants, which knocked a picture of Hermione and Ron to the floor. He thought removing the clothes would lift some of the weight he felt, this heaviness that felt as if it were pulling him into the floor.

Hot tears washed down his cheeks and along the corners of his mouth as Harry turned to look at the bed, the bed where Oliver had--

Harry ran to the bathroom and violently threw up in the tub, splattering the white porcelain with multi-tonal brown goo. Attempting to catch his breath, Harry caught a throat full of bile instead which caused him to gag all over again and vomit even more, this time splattering down his chest and over the side of the tub.

Harry gasped for breath after finally emptying his stomach...for the sixth time in a row; he felt hot and tired, much worse than before. Taking a towel Harry wiped off most of the vomit on his chest, but left the tub for later...or never it didn't matter, nothing mattered. It didn't matter that he was severely low on body fluids, covered in small bits of vomit, and it certainly didn't matter that he was alone and might go into shock. Alone was safe, alone wouldn't get him hurt again, alone was what he deserved.

Harry walked stiffly from the bathroom, and as he crossed the threshold slipped on his wand and landed hard on the floor, knocking all the air from his lungs. _'This night just gets better and better' _Harry thought, as he laid on the cool tile, waiting for his lungs to start working again. Finally Harry picked himself up and made it to the bed, which he fell into without a second thought.

Harry was too tired to remember what had happened in the bed, why it had made him sick before, why he would burn it first thing in the morning. Pulling up the covers, he sunk deep into the bed and closed his eyes, then something caught his nose. Harry shifted away from the smell, but it was all over the sheets. He took a pillow and covered his face with it, yet the smell was there as well; it was everywhere in the bed. Draco's cologne.

_'Why was he in my bed?'_ Harry thought. _'Where is he at now?'_ Harry had forgotten about the Slytherin, lost him in the whirlwind of events that seemed to bleed together from earlier that afternoon, but now he was there at the front of his mind, all around him.

Draco was gone. _'I hurt him'_ Harry remembered. All Draco wanted was to help Harry, to love him and Harry had turned him away. He saw what Oliver was doing, just like everyone else, and he tried to help. Draco loved him, but he was a fool, Harry didn't deserve love. _Idiots_ didn't deserve love, they deserve Oliver...

"Oliver! I Hate You!" Harry screamed, raking his fingers down his face. "Why did you do this? Why did you break me? Why couldn't you love me? I hate you...I," Harry began to sob, "h-hate you!"

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and let himself fall apart. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and into the Draco scented sheets. This was all too much, too much to deal with, too much to process. Harry wanted to lock himself away from the world, away from the pain. The man he loved had betrayed him, broken his heart in a way he couldn't imagine. Harry wanted to give up and he would, this was too much.

Without a second thought Harry took a pillow and pulled it over his face, his lungs began to burn from the lack of air and soon his head grew fuzzy. The last image Harry saw was Draco's face right before he had kissed him, and then everything was black.

**Oh, crap! Is someone comming to the rescue...is it Draco? Wouldn't you like to know...oh you would...damn! Reveiws make updates come quicker, and nice ones get replies. **

**Also I'm sorry if some of you who reveiw haven't been getting replies...I attempt to answer and thank you all, but when I get seven or more at a time I may miss some, and also I usually dont answer one or two word reviews...sorry. I value the comments of anyone who reveiws my work, you guys are great!!**


	16. Mum's Boy

**_Author's Note:_ Everyone has been so worried about Draco, well heres some insight as to how he's been doing! I have to admit that I enjoy writing from Draco's POV more so than Harry's and its much easier writing. I hope that no one is too let down by the fact that Harry didn't have anyone come and save him, but no help was needed. Smothering yourself (in this manner) is very hard to accomplish, once you pass out your body naturally lowers oxygen intake and your muscles relax...and without the pressure on the pillow oxygen can still flow underneath and keep you alive and dreaming. And in case anyone is wondering Harry is not suicidal, he's just depressed! **

**Also once again many thanks to my friend DreamingInColour! She is now my beta for the rest of this fic and possibly for future works (yay). Check out her work if you haven't already, and please wish her luck on her new job which she starts soon. Please remember to read and review and let me know what you think is good, bad or needs improvement!!**

Harry opened his eyes.

**Blackness**.

_'Am I dead'_ Harry thought. He'd never expected it to be this easy, after all he'd been through it was laughable to think that the 'brave' Harry Potter could be trumped by a mere pillow. A sense of dread filled him..._'there's no coming back this time'. _His wish had come true, he was alone, in the dark, outside of...wait...pain? Harry noticed a dull ache in his chest that shouldn't be there if he was dead, right?

"Fuck!" Harry bellowed. Upon attempting to examine his chest, he pulled at the pillow he'd been holding to his face unconsciously. Light seared his tired eyes and the cool morning air assaulted his lungs which had grown accustomed to the small amounts of oxygen they had received throughout the night. "So much for peace."

Harry rolled over and closed his eyes, burrowing into the covers, subconsciously seeking out the smell from the night before, the one he'd passed out to, but it was gone. The only scent that lingered now was his own sweat and vomit; Draco was gone.

"Draco?"

*

A woman walked down a long hallway with quick assured steps, long skirts flowing out behind her. The only sound was that of her heeled boots clicking on the marble floor as she move quickly past tapestries and magically animated paintings. She picked absently at the satin cords binding her dress corset tightly around her torso as she stopped.

Composing herself she placed a pale hand on the door knob and pushed forward. Smoke assaulted her nose.

"Draco are you smoking again?"

"It would appear so Mum," Draco drawled, bringing a long thin cigarette to his lips and pulling a drag.

Narcissa furrowed two delicate white-blonde brows at her son, "That was a rhetorical question dear, and I do not find your tone to be attractive in the least."

Draco rolled his eyes and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, "It's not as if it matters...what has being attractive gotten me?"

Narcissa ignored the statement and crossed the room to one of the narrow, ceiling high windows, that was currently covered and threw open the green velvet drapes. Magically the second window uncovered itself to match its twin, flooding the room with the bright afternoon sun.

Draco recoiled, "Shit!"

Narcissa turned and swatted Draco lightly on the shoulder, "Mind your mouth Draco, depression is no excuse for crude expressions."

"And what is?" Draco asked taking another drag.

"There is no excuse for such language, decorum and manners must be present at all times, despite how one feels. Negative words will do nothing to lighten your foul mood."

"Easy for you to say," Draco scoffed, snubbing out his cigarette as his eyes glazed over.

Narcissa moved in to cup her son's face lovingly and placed a light kiss at his temple, "You must not allow yourself to fall apart, you did the right thing and let Harry attempt to find his happiness. There is an unknown strength in letting go of someone you love, a great strength, and you must find some happiness in knowing that you possess it. Harry has made his choice and he knows how you feel now, you've done all you can."

"Did I?" Draco asked turning into his mother, "Couldn't I have tried harder, made myself clearer, expressed myself better?"

"How much clearer could you have been without becoming transparent? You confessed your love and stripped, what else would you have done? If you'd done anything more you would have upset him and pushed him away. The way things currently stand he knows about your feelings and, if he should have a change of heart, he most certainly can find you. There is nothing more for you to do, except bathe, dress, and throw out those horrid cigarettes."

Draco looked down at his current state and turned up a corner of his lip in disgust. Since returning he had locked himself in his room and refused to leave, and although he had an en suite, he refused to bathe even his stubbornness couldn't ignore the call of nature. Now looking at his boxer clad form in the windows reflection he slightly regretted it. His face looked greasy beneath the stubble he'd neglected, and his hair was greasy and matted and laid in stiff lumps around his head. After lifting a bare arm he caught the ripe smell of his unwashed body, "Gaa!" he choked.

"See," Narcissa smirked, watching her son observe his reflection, "Bathe, it will make you feel better...and...smell better."

Mumbling incoherently, Draco stomped to the bathroom with all the dignity of plucked goose.

*

Narcissa made sure Draco was behind the door and had the shower running before she allowed herself to let out a heavy sigh and brought her fingertips to rest delicately on her temples. She was terrified of losing Draco to heartache and despair. She had, over the years, watched Draco pursue love diligently and observed only one occasion in which he was rejected. That situation was nothing like the present one, currently Draco was apathetic and lack lustre, before he had been indignant and haughty, saying that the girl was a fool who didn't yet know the depth of her mistake. This was very different.

Draco was, of course, gay now and that possibly had some affect on the situation but she doubted it-love and heartache were the same for all. She remember the day, sometime over the school break of Draco's sixteenth year, when he had confessed to her that he was in fact gay and dating his friend Blaise. Narcissa hadn't reacted as she or Draco may have expected, not at all. She had merely asked how he knew and he stated that he always had, but he could no longer ignore it or suppress it. In truth she had always known as well, on some level she knew he son would be gay, but she never pressured him one way or the other and let him grow as he chose...or more so as his father chose.

However after that day Draco changed. He was more resilient to his father's commands and would often directly disobey him, taking what ever punishment he dolled out in stride. Yet, he could never be so bold and and disrespectful with the Dark Lord. No, the Dark Lord knew she was Draco's tender spot and often used her as a hostage to blackmail her own son into doing as he commanded. Draco would never risk her, he was unyielding in his love for her and even when she had refused to run away from Lucius with him, he still devoted himself to her. He truly was an angel.

Reminiscing, Narcissa absent-mindedly began to make Draco's bed, pulling off the covers and banishing them to the laundry room with a flick of her wrist. She stopped, however, when she removed the pillows and found a pair of red boxers. A smile crept over her face, and tears welled in her eyes. She knew that Draco would never wear anything that wasn't..._revealing_, and that these were undoubtedly Harry's (Draco almost always went for undergarments that included spandex). The fact that Draco had taken a pair of knickers to remember Harry by was a bit...dodgy...but she tried not to think to much on it. Quickly she conjured new sheets and placed the boxers back beneath the pillow as if she'd never seen them, hoping Draco would be never the wiser.

Wiping her eyes Narcissa left the room to get the house elves started on lunch, she planned to have a spread of Draco's favourite foods, he'd have to eat something today. He'd been locked up three days without food and she would no longer take no for an answer. Draco had been given time to mope and cry, but if he lingered any longer she feared he would be lost for sure. He needed to remember that people still cared about him and that Harry rejecting him was no excuse to become a social leper or a hermit.

*

Draco stepped out of the bathroom, surrounded by a cloud of steam that quickly dissipated into the vast expanse of his room. Clean, shaven and groomed, he did feel better and definitely smelled better, much better. Dropping his towel Draco crossed to his closet and opened the door to find something to wear; something cotton and comfortable.

Draco snapped his fingers illuminating the large, walk-in closet before he stepped in and pulled a drawer open on one of the many built in dressers. This specific dresser was dedicated to underwear, and Draco dug through it like a small child looking for a toy, attempting to find suitable undergarments...

something soft and organic, maybe not organic...but...

The boxers!!!

Draco dashed across the room and flung himself to land hard on the bed as he searched through the fresh covers for his prize-a pair of red boxers that he had stolen from Harry's room the first day he was stuck there and decided to clean. He'd cleverly transfigured them into a ring which he never took off the entire time he was there, it was his little piece of Harry...his only piece of Harry now.

"Ha!" Draco proclaimed extracting his hand from under his pillow, knickers in hand.

Draco slipped on the large red boxers and moved back to the closet to look at himself in the mirror mounted on the inside of the door. The underwear were too big for Draco and he was forced to find his wand and augment the waistband to a smaller size to keep them up. Returning to the mirror Draco stroked the red cloth lovingly over his arse, admiring how the still slightly large boxers looked on his pale slender form.

Draco closed his eyes after a moment and imagined himself to be standing in Harry's room. He was pulling on Harry's discarded boxers after climbing out of bed, unable to find his own clothes. Harry stirred beneath the covers and threw them off—looking wildly around the room.

"Draco?" imaginary Harry asked.

"Right here pet," Draco whispered.

Harry put on his glasses and spotted the blonde at the foot of his bed and smiled, slinking his way toward him. Harry caught the nearly naked boy in his strong arms and nipped at his earlobe.

"You look great in those," imaginary Harry growled low and hungry.

Draco opened his eyes and broke the fantasy, whimpering at the loss of his imagined lover. Dejected Draco cast his eyes over his form again, his pale skin was now flushed and rosy from his fantasy scene and the large red boxers were now tented out from his body by his hormonal cock.

"You idiot, he's not here!" Draco chastised his cock.

"But if he was, we'd find away to get him," Draco said dreamily as he slid a pale hand across his chest, catching a peach coloured nipple, "we'd never leave his sight again."

"Ah!" Draco cried out as he pinched the tender bud he held between his fingers, imagining his fingers were Harry's, pleasuring him. Draco allowed his hand to dip lower and trace the lithe muscles that formed his flat planed stomach, slipping slowly beneath the elastic band of the boxers. Draco brushed past the soft patch of crowning curls that adorned his straining erection's base, causing the organ itself to jump in anticipation. He gently ghosted over the sensitive flesh that pushed against it's cotton confines.

"Mph!" Draco moaned, as he let his other hand snake down and unbutton the fly of the boxers, releasing his aching cock. Slowly he slid backwards until he was up against the wall, his bare back pressing into the cool plaster. Draco licked at the pad of his right hand and gripped his rigid member, sliding the wet digits along the heated length. He felt his desire tingle through his body as he imagined Harry pressed up against him stroking his cock, breathing warm air into his ear as he whispered uncensored encouragement.

"Mmm, Harry!" Draco cried out as he began to pump himself slowly, moving from the base to the tip, twisting his wrist each time the reached the corona. Draco increased his pace, feeling a lusty flush burn beneath his skin as his fringe started to stick to his now sweat slicked let his let free hand slide along his chest, teasing his hardened nipples as he ghosted over his heated flesh.

Draco firmly closed his eyes and focused wholly on his lust filled fantasy. Harry's emerald eyes reflected all the lust Draco felt and more, a playful smirk tweaked his lips as he moved closer still to Draco's face until their noses touched, "Come for me Draco," his words rang through Draco's being, sending him spiralling out of control.

"Ah, Fuck!" Draco moaned out through gritted teeth as his cock twitched in his hand, erupting over his pumping fist and onto the plush carpet covering the closet floor. Harry faded away from his mind and Draco slumped against the wall catching his breath, recovering, from the intense experience.

"Ahem, Master Malfoy is requested to join Lady Malfoy for dinner," came a small feminine voice from outside the closet.

Draco looked up to find a house-elf standing at the closet door, staring intently at the floor. She was draped in a wine stained table cloth, wrapped like a toga, "Tell mum I'll be down in a minute...OK?" Draco replied slightly flustered at being caught red handed...well _white _handed really.

"Master can go now, Dissy will clean up Master's mess," Dissy answered quickly, no doubt told to retrieve Draco expediently.

"No, I've got it. Tell Mum I will join her as soon as I'm dressed," Draco answered as he pulled his now limp dick back inside Harry's boxers and looking for his wand to clean himself and the carpet.

Dissy nodded and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke, leaving Draco to clean up and find something to wear to dinner. Draco pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a green cotton tee, slipping into each quickly. The clothes stretched across Draco's solid form and he took a moment to wonder why everything he owned was so...revealing. But lost the thought as he caught sight of a clipping from the Prophet that was tucked in the corner of his mirror.

It was one of the many photos taken of Harry during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry had just retrieved the golden egg from the dragon and appeared bruised and beaten, yet somehow looked jubilant and victorious through the blood and scratches covering his face.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy lover and refuse his name; be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be alone, so dreadfully alone," Draco whispered watching his triumphant lover being hoisted onto the shoulders of his fellow Gryffindors, and longing to have him waiting beneath his bedroom window, skulking in the shadows.

Draco felt a hot tear race down his cheek as a, now familiar, ache returned. Harry would never be his, he knew that. Harry wanted Oliver; he was in love with Oliver and Draco couldn't change that-wouldn't change it. As long as Harry was happy, that was all that mattered; the hole he felt inside of himself was insignificant compared to that happiness. All Draco needed was the knowledge that Harry was happy and he could survive.

Picking up his wand Draco closed his bedroom door and barricaded it with the strongest wards he knew, hoping his mother with take the message to leave him alone. He wasn't ready to move on yet, and maybe he would never be, but for now all he wanted to do was cry and he refused to let anyone see him cry, no one had the right to, except Harry. Harry had seen him cry twice now, he couldn't take it back, and, honestly he didn't want to; if Harry wanted to see him cry, he would cry for him all night if he wished. However tonight he wouldn't cry for Harry, at least not in the way he wanted, these tears were of anguish and loss...no joy would be found with Draco tonight.

**Was the wanking scene too raunchy? I hope so!! hehe Please reveiw and let me know what you think of Draco and Narcissa, love to you all and Happy Easter weekend!! (I know its a bit off yet, but I may not get to review before)**


End file.
